HUDDY LLEGAREMOS A TIEMPO
by Mayka-Madrid
Summary: De algún modo han descubierto que se aman, pero están lejos uno del otro. House en el psiquiátrico y ella más vacía y sola que nunca. ¿Qué sucederá cuando se encuentren? ¿Donde hay vida, habrá esperanza?
1. Chapter 1

**Aunque agradezco siempre sus atenciones a todos los que me leen, en esta ocasión, tengo que personalizar. Dedicado a todas las huddies, especialmente a Anne, porque tenía una deuda pendiente contigo desde hace mucho. También para Takies, para que te pongas buena, porque cualquier recurso vale para conseguirlo y para que sepas que estamos contigo, ( yes, you can), Eli, la huddy fan más dicharachera del Barrio ,( plaza, como dicen allá), Sésamo housero, y para Fauo, ( huddy y chilena, ¿Qué más se puede pedir?). Las quiero, chicas**

**CAPíTULO 1: VIENDO PASAR LA FELICIDAD…**

**Me había retrasado. La niña había estado toda la noche sin dormir y no tuve valor para despertarla hasta última hora. Cuando aparecí en el precioso jardín, me di cuenta de que todos los asientos estaban ocupados. Me coloqué en uno que quedaba libre, en la zona menos visible. Al fin y al cabo, yo no era la protagonista de la historia. Nunca he sido protagonista de ninguna. Ni siquiera de la mía.**

**Mis empleados se besaron mientras todos aplaudían. Hicieron el camino de vuelta desde el florido altar. Menos mal que estaba convenientemente agazapada. Les observé con gesto agridulce. Dulce, porque no hacía falta hacerles un test de alegría. Agrio, porque por alguna razón me reconocí en ellos. Maldito inconsciente. Porque alguna vez estuve a punto de pasar por el aro. Porque en alguna ocasión intenté ser convencional. Porque en algún instante creí reconocer el júbilo de una vida compartida. **

_**§[**__**FLASHBACK**__**: "Blythe abrazó a su hijo y luego a mí. No se podía creer la buena nueva.**_

_**- ¿De verdad os casáis? - volvió a preguntar como si hubiera estado toda su vida esperándolo.**_

_**- De verdad – asentí yo.**_

_**- Con Iglesia y cura – apostilló Greg como para dar más consistencia a la noticia.**_

_**- Supongo que tenemos que alegrarnos – dijo el padre, que hasta entonces había permanecido observándonos sin abrir la boca.**_

_**- No hay obligación. Con que me alegre yo, que soy el que se casa, es suficiente."]§**_

**El caso es que esa promesa de boda nunca llegó a celebrarse. Ahora estaba como él. Viendo pasar la felicidad.**

**[…]**

**La puerta se cerró y me sentí extraño. Pensé que estaría tan perdido como cuando Wilson sugirió el internamiento, días antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor. Pero no. Me sentí aliviado. Mi amigo se había ido. Ahí dentro no tenía que explicarme ni justificarme ante nadie. Nunca lo he hecho, pero es cierto que últimamente ciertas situaciones resultaron incómodas. Hasta para mí. **

**Elías Kaneti, director de la clínica, me recibió en su despacho a los quince minutos de entrar**

**- Esto de recibir a los zumbaos en persona, ¿Lo hace con todos o es que James ya le dijo que mi menda no es como los demás? – pregunté curioso.**

**- No hay favoritismos, Dr. House. Pero es verdad que creí conveniente hablar lo más pronto posible con usted, dado que somos colegas.**

**- ¿Somos colegas? Que yo recuerde no nos hemos ido juntos de copeteo…- bromeé un poco para sacudirme los nervios – Usted quiere saber, Dr. Kaneti, no se ande por las ramas**

**- Ya lo sé todo sobre usted, doctor. Su novia, la Dra. Cuddy, me remitió un completo informe la semana pasada.**

**- Bien. Pues entonces no hay nada de qué hablar – dije con cara de póquer.**

**- Dígame lo que pretende conseguir al venir aquí – replicó el psiquiatra con suma paciencia**

**- Mmmm…Difícil pregunta de imposible respuesta…Tal vez le pueda contestar cuando me vaya.**

**Nos miramos sin hablar más. Interpreté el silencio como un visto bueno para que me marchara de allí. Agarré mi bastón y salí de aquella oficina, que más parecía la de un holding empresarial que la de una institución de salud mental con un siglo de antigüedad. Me esperaban en la puerta. Un celador había decidido ser mi sombra durante aquellas primeras horas. Me acompañó a mi habitación, Un cuarto con dos camas, amueblado de forma sobria y funcional. Bastante confortable.**

**- La cena se sirve en el comedor en apenas una hora. El doctor Kaneti ya nos ha dado órdenes de que no podemos suministrarle nada de medicación hasta que pase el reconocimiento a primera hora – anunció como si fuera una advertencia.**

**- Bueno – asentí resignado. **

**- Si necesita algo, hay dos enfermeros de guardia.**

**- Gracias. Me tranquiliza mucho, les llamaré si viene el coco a llevarse a los niños que duermen poco.**

**El subalterno se lo tomó casi a risa pero yo hablaba en serio. No pensaba dormir. Sabía que tenía poco tiempo. Poco tiempo para todo. Demasiadas cosas que pensar. Porque el bisoño del doctor Kagueti – ése es el alias que le asigné en mi cabeza nada más conocerle -, no andaba desencaminado. No sabía cómo saldría de allí. Con la cabeza sobre los hombros pero…¿Llena o vacía?. Y luego estaba Cuddy. ¡¡¡Mi novia!!!. Sólo fue una alucinación. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Hacerme pagar mi oscuro deseo indecente?. No debía hacerse ilusiones ni buscar tres pies al gato. Ella mejor que nadie sabe que no soy un hombre fácil. Además, las segundas partes nunca fueron buenas… **


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPíTULO 2: APRENDIENDO A VIVIR…**

**Me levanté sobresaltado y me incorporé. Miré a un lado. Un tipo roncando como un elefante. ¿Cómo roncarán los elefantes?. Recordé. Estaba en el sanatorio. Lou Cervino, un portorriqueño con una afección mental leve parecía ser el compañero ideal para mí. Llegó a planta ayer. Después de pasar unos días en otro lugar que yo esperaba no conocer nunca.**

**[…]**

**Había pasado un mes y se me hacía cada vez más cuesta arriba prescindir de él. Aquella mañana decidí no callarme más y llamé a Wilson a mi despacho. Mejor verle allí, en mi terreno, porque así sería más fácil ocultarme y fingir. Hacer como que me preocupaba por mi empleado y no por…En eso estaba cuando apareció el bueno del oncólogo. Se quedó parado, con los brazos en jarras, y con una extraña expresión de resignación**

**- Tardabas – dijo por fin.**

**- ¿Qué? – pestañeé intentando disimular mi sorpresa**

**- Tardabas en querer saber – sonrió - . No has pronunciado su nombre en todo este tiempo…**

**- ¿Has llevado la cuenta? **

**- Sí.**

**- Ya no es un médico de este hospital – me defendí con un argumento cínico, casi cruel**

**- Cierto. Ese es el asunto. Realmente, ha sido siempre el problema. Sois amigos antes que otra cosa. Es un hijoputilla. Ha sido su arma secreta para manipularte. – me hizo saber cuando ya no importaba.**

**- Es lo mismo que ha hecho contigo. – le recordé.**

**- Ya. Somos tan culpables como él. **

**- Sí – admití – soy cómplice del desastre. Pero esto no tiene que ver con el trabajo o con el hospital. Viene de antes…De mucho antes - ¿Por qué tuve que descubrirme así?**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir?**

_**§[**__**FLASHBACK**__**:**_** "**_**Herman Cuddy era un importante abogado de Boston. Honesto y claro, gozaba del respeto de todos sus compañeros y convecinos. Llevaba una existencia tranquila en la ciudad en la que nació. Media vida casado con Edna, en un matrimonio convencional, no exento de sobresaltos, del que habían nacido dos hijas. Heather y Lisa. Ambas compartían piso de estudiantes en Baltimore. No quisieron seguir los pasos de sus padres, y optaron por la rama sanitaria. Lisa cursaba la carrera de medicina mientras que su hermana optó por la enfermería. Por primera vez en muchos años, los señores Cuddy estaban contentos, las dos jóvenes estaban libres de compromisos y estaban encantadas de rememorar sus tiempos de adolescentes**_

_**- María, ¿tiene ya todo listo? – Preguntó Edna – Si quiere llamo al despacho y les digo que voy más tarde.**_

_**- No se apure señora. Todo estará bien para cuando lleguen las niñas.**_

_**- Gracias María …No sé qué haría sin usted – suspiró aliviada al tiempo que el teléfono sonaba – Ya contesto yo…**_

_**[…]**_

_**- ¿Sí, dígame? – Reconoció la voz de Lisa al momento – Ah, eres tú. ¿Cómo que no venís juntas?. Claro…¿Qué?. No lo sé, Lisa. A tu padre no le hará gracia. No. No. No son modos. ¡¡¡No son modos y lo sabes!!!. No, no me importa, claro que no. Pero debiste avisar antes. No, ¿vas a tirarle del avión abajo?. Obviamente. De acuerdo…Sí. Nos vemos, hija. Besos**_

_**El Sr. Cuddy había oído a su mujer elevando el tono y quiso saber.**_

_**- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Algo va mal? **_

_**- No. Las chicas estarán aquí para celebrar nuestro aniversario**_

_**- Ah, entonces no hay nada por lo que apurarse. – sonrió jovial.**_

_**- Nada…Sólo que tu pequeña Lisa ha crecido…Viene con compañía.**_

_**- ¿Un hombre? – preguntó el letrado con los ojos como platos.**_

_**- No…¡¡¡Un perro!!! – contestó Edna con sarcasmo.**_

_**- Bueno, habrá que preparar otra habitación. **_

_**- Tal vez no haga falta**_

_**[…] **_

_**Estábamos llegando cuando lo soltó.**_

_**- Mis padres no saben que vienes conmigo – de carrerilla, sin pensar, sin respirar.**_

_**- ¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que no soy bien recibido? ¿Por qué me invitaste entonces?**_

_**- No. Te invité porque tú lo hiciste el año pasado…**_

_**- Simple cortesía…¡¡¡Qué maja!!! – exclamé malévolo.**_

_**- Me dijiste que no te apetecía ir a Illinois, considéralo como un favor…Tú te libras de que papá pase revista y yo…**_

_**- Y tú presumes de macho ante los tuyos…**_

_**- No eres el prototipo de novio que una quiere enseñar, Greg…**_

_**- Sobre todo porque no somos novios – contesté como siempre, intentando jorobar – Y tienes razón, no soy el prototipo, ¿verdad hermosa? – añadí en un tono de voz pícaro inconfundible con el que siempre conseguía ponerla nerviosa al tiempo que me echaba mano a mis partes nobles".]**___

**[…]**

**Elías Kaneti se encargaba de las sesiones diarias de autoayuda, autojodienda, más bien. Llevaba cuatro semanas intentando ahondar en mi intimidad, y en las últimas dos, para colmo, las confesiones debían hacerse en público. **

**- Ya estuve hace unos años en rehabilitación. La flagelación mancomunada no es lo mío. – confesé cuando llegó mi turno, en medio del silencio respetuoso del resto.**

**- No, apenas estuvo usted dos semanas en rehabilitación. Lo justo para dar el pego.**

**- ¿Va a dar detalles a estos tarados de mi historial? …Puede ser divertido…No se corte, le escucho…¿Qué patrañas le ha contado la manganta de mi jefa?**

**- Sabe que aquí sólo se cuenta lo que cada cual quiera…- dijo sonriendo como un imbécil.**

**- Por eso no me dan medicación más que lo imprescindible – indagué haciendo una mueca. – Quieren que confiese a fuerza de dolor. Mala táctica. Estoy acostumbrado a sufrir.**

**- Y a hacer sufrir por lo que se ve – replicó sin concesiones. – Ayer me contó que la doctora Cuddy, su amiga de la universidad, le llevó a su casa. **

**- Sí, así es…Pero no nos acostamos juntos – confesé para acabar con la novela rosa.**

**- No me interesa su vida sexual para nada…- aclaró el médico. – A no ser que tenga problemas relacionados con su drogodependencia…**

**- No…Creo que no…Toquemos madera – dije mientras me daba una sonora palmada en el muslo derecho**

**- O cuenta su historia o paso la ronda…**

**- Del laberinto al treinta – dije cediendo la palabra al siguiente idiota.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPíTULO 3: CAMBIANDO DE CUENTO**

**- ¡¡¡Qué osada!!! – exclamé mirándola a los ojos.**

**- No me puedo creer que House no haya soltado prenda al respecto – dijo la decana.**

**- Lo creas o no, nunca dijo nada. Sé que tuvisteis lo vuestro pero no creí que fuera en tu casa familiar.**

**- No fue en mi casa. Ya te dije que no éramos novios y no hubiera sido correcto acostarnos allí, no por nada, no soy una estrecha, pero… **

**- Ya…, preferías cualquier otro lugar… ¿Y entonces? ¿De qué iba todo aquello?**

**- Fue después cuando empezamos a salir en serio**

**- No me imagino a House de galán – confesé entre divertido y curioso.**

**- House nunca practicó el cortejo. Es de los que se lanza sobre su objetivo sin más. – aseguró – Aunque, cuando menos lo esperas, puede ser…- se calló, no sé si porque no sabía cómo definirlo o porque temía entregar información al bando enemigo.**

**- ¿Vas a ir a verle? – al fin y al cabo, se trataba de eso.**

**- ¿Ha preguntado por mí? – no era buena idea contestar una pregunta con otra.**

**- No – fui franco porque alguien me enseñó que la mentira tampoco era una buena salida. **

**- Pues entonces, estamos empatados. **

**[…]**

**Lou terminó de contar su drama antes de que me dieran ganas de tirarme por la ventana. Hubiera sido gracioso que un vuelo sin capa ni espada hubiera conseguido lo que no lograron el alcohol, las pasadas y las ingestas vicodínicas. Lo cierto es que la pierna me dolía, pero no iba a hacerme la víctima.¿Darle la oportunidad al doctor Kagueti para que disfrutara de una posición de poder sobre mí? ¿Hacerle pensar que me había ganado?. No. La sesión acabó y el maestro de la cruel ceremonia me hizo una discreta señal para que no me fuera. Sabía que no tenía nada que hacer puesto que el resto de los infortunados lelos tenían sesión de baloncesto en el gimnasio.**

**- ¿Querría acompañarme? – preguntó cortés.**

**- ¿Si le digo que no, me dejará ir? **

**- No. – y casi sin querer salió de su garganta una sonora carcajada-. Vamos a la biblioteca, pediré que nos traigan dos cafés, ¿Le apetece? **

**- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Otra estrategia en el proceso de lavado de cerebro?**

**- No. No del todo…**

**- ¿No será usted gay?**

**- No…**

**- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Le gusta ponerse la ropa del revés como a trece?**

**- No ¿Y a usted?**

**- Tampoco. Pero para ser hetero me está usted dando bastante por ahí…**

**- Me alegra que se haya dado cuenta. Es justamente lo que pretendo.**

**La sala de lectura era lo más parecido a un selecto coto privado británico. Un Reform Club cualquiera. El único que faltaba era Fhileas Fogg. (1) Ojalá hubiera aparecido y me hubiera propuesto la vuelta al universo en ochenta minutos. Algo más imposible que el desafío de la novela de Verne que, sin embargo, yo habría considerado sin pensarlo un segundo.**

**- Siéntese, por favor – invitó el galeno con una amabilidad genética, nada impostada-. Obedecí no sin antes clavarle un instante la mirada, no estaba seguro de querer hacer aquello. Pero por alguna extraña razón, tampoco me decidí a negarme. Él hizo otro tanto de lo mismo. Menos mal que llegó el café.**

**- ¿Usted era así ya de pequeñito, verdad? – escudriñé impertinente.**

**- Cada uno logra sus metas como mejor le conviene – explicó - . Usted ha hecho que los malos modos se conviertan en poco menos que una virtud.**

**- Y usted que los buenos pesen como un saco de patatas podridas.**

**- Si dos semanas en terapia de grupo no le han hecho hablar, dudo que pueda cumplir lo que pretendía al ingresarse – me espetó con claridad.**

**- ¿Qué quiere que le cuente? ¿El cuento de la buena pipa? (2)**

**- No, sería interminable. Su vida es más simple y menos inocente – suspiró y agarró un dossier más grueso que las páginas amarillas - . Educación espartana, con episodios intermitentes de maltrato, abuso de la bebida y de otras drogas, tales como el cannabis y la coca, adicción farmacológica severa y finalmente, la coartada perfecta para seguir poniéndose, su infarto muscular.**

**- ¡¡¡Cuánto sabe!!!. Veo que no sólo se ha limitado a – y aquí imposté mi voz para que notara el soniquete sin dar lugar a dudas – darle al mirlo con la que se proclama mi novia sino que ha entrevistado a toda la parentela. ¿Quién ha colaborado en mi desdicha?**

**- Su padre no. – confesó con muy mala intención.**

**- Está muerto. Bueno, realmente, no importa. Estaba muerto para mí aun estando vivo – precisé para evitar más preguntas sobre el particular y, quizás también, para convencerme de que jamás me importó. **

**- A Dios gracias no ha sido un trabajo difícil. No tiene usted mucha gente que le aprecie, aparte de su madre, su tía, y sus compañeros de trabajo. Cinco personas.**

**- Cinco entrevistas para armar una vida. Una vida de mierda. – acepté lo que jamás había hecho sino ante James para luego corregir a mi interlocutor –. ¿Maltrato infantil?. No en el sentido estricto. Algún que otro bofetón que me hizo morderme la lengua. Nada más. – tragué saliva antes de continuar -. Para serle sincero, he comprendido que mi padre no necesitaba emplear la fuerza bruta conmigo. No era su estilo. Era como yo, le bastaban las palabras para herirme. **

**- Ya…¿Buen maestro, eh? …**

**- Sí. Para lo bueno y para lo malo – confesé. **

**- No es usted culpable…No soy amigo de los lemas aplicados sin ton ni son pero…Dice una máxima de la psicología infantil que los niños aprenden lo que viven…Tal vez si saca lo que lleva dentro …**

**- A veces no quiero, pero digo lo que pienso aunque sé el efecto devastador que va a provocar en el que me escucha… El arrepentimiento se queda en casa, porque no le queda espacio en mi cabeza.**

**- ¿Qué más ha tomado?**

**- Creo que lo he probado todo. Menos la heroína.**

**- ¿Y cómo soportaban ese descontrol las personas que compartían su vida?**

**- No lo soportaban – recordé a Stacy, la última de las mujeres a las que había querido. A la que seguía queriendo.**

**- Ella está bien, doctor. – me confirmó – Se sorprendió al saber que estaba usted siguiendo éste proceso. No le dí detalles.**

**- Gracias – a esas alturas no había nada que decir. El muy puñetero era en su especialidad mejor que yo en la mía. Se ocupaba de diseccionar a su víctima con el bisturí más fino. En cortes milimétricos. Rompía sus esquemas y llegaba el momento en que el incauto enfermo no podía negar ni la existencia de Dios. Lo peor es que, en éste caso, el incauto era yo.**

**- También hablé con el Sr. Warner – continuó.**

**- ¿Qué le dijo? – pregunté inquieto, tal vez demasiado interesado.**

**- Que le estaba muy agradecido por haberle salvado la vida.**

**- Ya… - ¡¡¡joroba con el orientador escolar!!!…- ¿Quiere que le hable de la doctora Cuddy? – dije de repente al darme cuenta que íbamos ya por la tercera taza y que aquella noche no podría cerrar el párpado. Cuanto antes acabara ese castigo, mejor.**

**- Ya se lo dije, no hay un guión. Se habla de lo que se quiere.**

**- No sé por qué dijo que es mi novia. Creo que en algún momento pudo llegar a serlo. **

**- Tengo entendido que iban a casarse – soltó el medicucho.**

**- ¿Hace falta tener novia para casarse? **

**- No es indispensable, si eres una mula de carga. Entre los humanos, tenemos ésa mala costumbre.**

**- Fui de vacaciones con ella, a Boston, a casa de sus padres. Una pareja de abogados de lo mejorcito del país. Eran más o menos como los míos. Bueno, no exactamente, ellos se querían.**

**- ¿Y cómo resultó? – siguió con el tercer grado.**

**- Edna, la madre, había preparado un cuarto para mí. En aquella ocasión dimos por buena la solución. Lisa era mi compañera de más.**

**- ¿Compartían mesa en clase? ¿Cómo es eso?**

**- Sencillo. Si me sentaba con los chicos sabía que echaría el año a perder. Mi madre me advirtió que su cuenta corriente no era la Reserva Federal. Las chicas, no sé por qué tengo que explicárselo, no tenían ovarios para estar con un capullo como yo.**

**- Sólo ella. Interesante. – apostilló poniendo cara de vicioso.**

**- ¡¡¡Eh, eh, no se vaya por donde debe!!! Ella apenas había acabado su segundo año mientras que yo andaba terminando unas asignaturas sueltas que me quedaban,por causa de la expulsión, a la vez que preparaba mi doctorado y comenzaba a ejercer de residente en la zona hospitalaria dependiente de la Hopkins. Ni se me pasaba por la chola el rollete.**

**- ¿No le parecía atractiva? **

**- ¿Me está preguntando si tenía un buen polvo?**

**- Si prefiere decirlo así …**

**- Era lista. Desenvuelta, decidida y muy divertida. En ese momento, no reparé en eso - ¡¡¡Cómo hacerlo!!!. La trataba como un tío - Lo que me molaba era que, a diferencia de otras que huían como si las hubiera robado el bolso a la primera bestialidad que soltaba, no se dejaba comer el terreno. Siempre tenía respuesta para todo. Nunca retrocedía. **

**- ¿Y durante ése verano no hubo cambios?**

**- Tal vez. – percibió como mi voz se volvió hermética por arte de magia y su expresión cambió.**

**- ¿Por qué se canceló la boda? – otro volantazo en la conversación.**

**- Aún me lo estoy preguntando, doctor Kaneti – sin comerlo ni beberlo, el tipo se había ganado mi respeto. ¿Sería posible encontrar una salida al túnel de mis temores?**

**- Sospecho que es el origen de todo y su silencio lo corrobora ¿Me lo contará algún día?**

**- No quiera saber tanto en la primera sesión…Al paso que va, los locos se volverán cuerdos, su trabajo le durará menos que un caramelo en la puerta de un colegio, pillará una depre y tal vez haya que ponerle una camisa no precisamente de Armani. (3)**

**(1) ****.org/wiki/La_vuelta_al_mundo_en_ochenta_d%C3%ADas**

**(2) ****.org/latiguillos/cuento_de_la_buena_**

**(3) ****.org/wiki/Giorgio_Armani**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPíTULO 4: ABRAZANDO LAS PAREDES (I)**

**Habían pasado doce semanas. Tres meses en los que los pormenores de la evolución de House en Mayfield me habían llegado puntualmente, por correo electrónico, sin que yo pidiera nada. Y, a pesar de eso, seguía sin tomar una decisión. Me aterraba más que nunca equivocarme. Wilson llamó a mi puerta aquella mañana y fue directo al grano, dándome su opinión mucho antes de que se la pidiera **

**- Dos meses más y le tendrás aquí de nuevo – anunció risueño.**

**- ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? - contesté con una expresión que no denotaba gracia alguna.**

**- ¿Tienes ganas de que vuelva? - por fin se decidió a entrar al trapo**

**- ¿Tiene ganas de volver? - mientras yo seguí a lo mío.**

**- No le queda otra...Lo necesita...y tú también...O eso, o contratas a otro nefrólogo...- escupió sin saber que andaba en ello.**

**- ¿Lo dices por el supuesto embarazo de Cameron? - pregunté intentando derivar la discusión hacia derroteros menos oscuros, cuando descubrí que Wilson me conocía tanto o más que el más antiguo de mis amantes.**

**- Entre otras cosas...- arguyó pretendidamente enigmático.**

**-También porque ambos sabemos que Foreman no está para dirigir el departamento de House de forma permanente – añadí yo, anulando su tendencia especulatoria.**

**-¿Ya te lo ha confesado? - preguntó extrañado.**

**- No hace falta. Llevo más de una década dirigiendo el PPTH. No sé si es por mi capacidad o porque no han encontrado a nadie tan estúpido como para estar dispuesto cargar con algo así...**

**- Sí, has pervivido en el puesto por tu ineptitud...- me secundó, socarrón. **

**- Sea como sea, mi posición de privilegio me da ciertas ventajas...La doctora Hudley está siguiendo otro estudio sobre el Huntington – dije quebrantando el secreto de sumario.**

**- Te recuerdo que Foreman no puede dirigir ensayos clínicos**

**- Que nos los dirija no quiere decir que no pueda influir para que su novia sea aceptada en uno. Es en el Mercy, tres veces por semana.**

**- ¿La Dra. Schaffer ha enchufado a trece después de haberle echado a él a patadas?**

**- No te sorprendas tanto, el remordimiento también es un sentimiento humano.**

**- Se arrepiente de haberle despedido y tú de haberle readmitido.**

**- No es eso.**

**- No. Cuando trece esté empeorando le darás la baja parcial, le seguirás mandando historiales a casa para que siga sintiéndose útil y cuando finalmente las cosas se pongan feas, permitirás que Eric cambie sus horarios a conveniencia, e incluso le recomendarás a alguna auxiliar de enfermería, para que les eche una mano.**

**- ¿Haré eso? ¿Por qué crees que haré eso?**

**- Porque es lo que hay que hacer. Porque House los despediría a ambos.**

**- Asi que...volvemos al principio. No estamos hablando de la Dra. Hadley o de Foreman...**

**- ¿Ah no?**

**- Estamos hablando de House. De lo que pueda ser...**

**- O de lo que no...Me pregunto si estará en condiciones de trabajar – reflexionó James en voz alta.**

**- Lo mío es peor. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que sea capaz de vivir.**

**- Vivir, trabajar...Para él viene a ser lo mismo.**

**[...]**

**Energúmenos. Estaba tan a gusto en el jardín cuando vinieron por mí. Me resistí con todas mis fuerzas pero no hubo modo. Me cogieron entre cuatro y me arrastraron hasta el interior. Tenían sus motivos. No sólo les había revolucionado el gallinero cuando me llevé a los tontitos a un parque temático, había ido más allá haciendo algo que, por otra parte, era mi especialidad. Robar opiáceos del dispensario. Cuarenta cápsulas que me aliviarían el dolor. Ésa era la parte buena. La mala, que aquella semana me negué a tomar mi dosis diaria de metadona y con ese proceder dí la voz de alarma. Pensé que me registrarían la habitación, pero no lo hicieron. Actuaron de una manera más sibilina, dejaron que acabara el bote y me apresaron cuando menos lo esperaba.**

**Estaba en un cuarto que no tenía nada que ver con el que ocupaba ordinariamente. Sin muebles ni comodidades. Eso sí, estaba iluminado con luz fluorescente y tenía protecciones en las paredes con refuerzos en las esquinas. También un pequeño retrete, parecido al que tienen en la unidad de drogas de la policía, que no es sino un mero depósito a fin de poder recoger los rastros del delito sin que puedan escapar por el desagüe, para que los camellos se coman el marrón por el blanco en su medida justa. Lo suyo. Ni un gramo más. Después de hurgar en mis bolsillos, para asegurarse de que no escondía ningún objeto susceptible de causar daños a mí o a otros, me quitaron los cordones de las zapatillas y el cinturón y me ataron de pies y manos en un camastro, dejando libre la pierna herida.**

**Grité, blasfemé y me acordé de la madre que trajo al mundo a todo ese atajo de imbéciles. Pero no sirvió de nada. Nadie me hizo el menor caso hasta que, a la mañana siguiente, fue el propio director del psiquiátrico el que me hizo los deshonores cuando entró en la simulada celda empujando un carrito de curas.**

**- No estoy herido, es otro verbo que rima. He de suponer que gracias a usted y a sus secuaces – acusé a la primera de cambios.**

**- Se puso usted agresivo y en ése estado no podemos correr riesgos - explicó mientras me soltaba.**

**- Lo entiendo, tiene que cubrirse las espaldas hasta el culo, como debe ser – contesté mientras intentaba desentumecerme. Me dolía el tobillo izquierdo y tenía las muñecas en carne viva.**

**- Tenga, póngase un poco de esto. - betadine y algodón**

**- Creía que el paso siguiente eran las descargas en los huevos – dije intentando ser demoledor. – Se les ha ido la mano conmigo, doctor.**

**- Más de uno se ha dejado aquí los sesos a fuerza de cabezazos – desveló serio.**

**- No tema por mí, no tengo demasiada materia gris que perder – argumenté con ironía.**

**- ¿Aún no ha orinado? - preguntó de buenas a primeras. Parecía imposible pero el tío era mejor que yo desbaratando argumentos.**

**- Nadie ha venido a proponérmelo. Además, no tengo ganas – mentí porque en realidad estaba a punto de reventar.**

**- Pues tendrá que hacer un esfuerzo – anunció mientras me acercaba el recipiente apropiado al efecto.**

**- ¿Y si no quiero? - curioseé para ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar el rey de la amabilidad.**

**- Usted más que nadie sabe que hay maneras de obtener lo que quiero – ¡¡¡y tanto!!!. Yo mismo las había usado con algún que otro paciente que se negó a colaborar en el proceso diagnóstico-. Me encargaré de amarrarle, le sondaré y no tendrá elección – porque estaba seguro de que Cuddy había desestimado el cambio de sexo que si no habría jurado que el galeno "hinchapelotas", era la versión masculina de la que fue mi jefa.**

**- Acláreme una cosa, ¿No estamos en 1.939, verdad?**

**- 2.010**

**- Y esto no es la Polonia ocupada,¿no?**

**- Deje de lado el sarcasmo por una vez. Sabe que no necesito su permiso para hacerme con una muestra. Aceptó someterse a este proceso cuando vino aquí. Me ha engañado, puedo saltarme las gentilezas. – Me noqueó con tranquilidad mientras me entregaba un paquete de toallitas húmedas – Por favor.**

**- Si me lo pide así... – asentí al tiempo que me lavaba las manos y, mientras me bajaba el pantalón, observé que el doctor se giraba tratando de darme una intimidad absurda.- No intente ser fino. Está de más. Estoy meando en su presencia y supongo que luego querrá que haga más cosas para dejar claro que estoy en sus manos.**

**- No soy tan exigente, me conformo con su pis y con minar un poco su torrente sanguíneo – dijo él como si eso consiguiera quitarme el cabreo - .**

**- No se moleste, soy de pueblo. No es azul.**

**- Es usted un yonqui no un camello. Pero tengo que saber cuánta mierda le corre por dentro antes de administrarle más**

**- Al menos, tiene claros los conceptos...Aunque, de ahora en adelante, no importa lo que haga. Ya ha pisoteado mi dignidad – reproché, justo cuando el líquido dejó de sonar al chocar contra el acero inoxidable.**

**- Ambos sabemos que no es usted un psicótico, no era preciso traerle aquí.**

**- ¿Y por qué me deja preso e inmóvil toda la noche? - interrogué sin entender muy bien la parafernalia.**

**- Porque no las tenía todas conmigo...- el muy cretino pensaba que podía autolesionarme-. Créame, si hubiera querido humillarle habría hecho todo esto en la enfermería, a la vista de todos. Remánguese la camisa, por favor.**

**No pude replicar y permití que insertara la aguja en la vena. Me di cuenta que tenía razón. Nadie me obligó a ingresar allí. Nadie me retenía. Podía marcharme tranquilamente. Para mí no sería traumático acumular otro fracaso porque ya había dejado de contarlos. Kaneti esperó a que estuviera vestido para abrir la puerta y llamar a un auxiliar, que se presentó como una flecha apenas pasados cinco minutos.**

**- ¿De qué va esto? - pregunté cuando el enfermero me hizo una señal para que ocupara la silla de ruedas que empujaba.**

**- Son las seis y cuarto, si nos damos prisa todavía me da tiempo a echarle un cable para que se dé una ducha antes del desayuno**

**- ¿Un cable de alto voltaje? - insistí pero no obtuve contestación.**

**Llegados a un punto, el empleado nos dejó y fue el psiquiatra el que condujo mi vida. No me llevó a los aseos comunes. Fuimos directos a la zona privada. A su vivienda. Más concretamente al baño de su casa. **

**- Hmmm esto promete aunque aún no sé cuánto, porque donde caben dos...**** Creí haberle dicho que no me gusta el sexo anal, es decir, los tíos – le advertí demasiado explícito.**

**- A mí tampoco – dijo él intentando no partirse de la risa.**

**- Ni hombres, ni animales ni seres inertes. Esos son mis límites. Las nenas de más de quince y menos de dieciocho tampoco las trabajo. Impedimentos más legales que carnales hacen que me reprima y las elimine del muestreo, aparte de que no quiero enfadar a sus papás – declaré impúdicamente mis preferencias**

**- No creo que se le acerquen demasiado – ironizó divertido.**

**- Se sorprendería de lo que puede dar de no una simple consulta por un catarrillo de nada...- Ally, la jovencita en celo, quedaba sólo para mí, guardada en mi memoria visual hasta que fuera posible una escapadita a Islandia-. Si no es para darle una sorpresa de aniversario a su mujer, no sé qué coño hago por estos andurriales – me quejé deseando que despejara el misterio-. ****Me tiene en ascuas, ¿me hará un descuento o me clavará las tasas en concepto de "vayaustéasaber"? - a esas alturas estaba casi convencido de que lo que le iba al tipo era el ménage á trois.**

**- La depuradora de la piscina está rota y tienen que venir a cambiarla**

**- Y a mí qué...**

**- Esta es la única bañera del edificio que tiene hidromasaje – señaló destapando su secreto mejor guardado.**

**- ¿Para tanto da la locura? - indagué poniendo el tono de sospecha en mi voz.**

**- No soy un político, guardo mis facturas – me confirmó mientras sacaba un albornoz y una toalla del armario y ponía a mi disposición una impresionante colección de jabones, geles y sales relajantes-. Va estar sin medicación durante unos días...Le haremos una analítica completa y hasta que no esté limpio no le daremos nada pero esto le ayudará. **

**- Todo paraíso tiene su infierno. No sé si me compensa.**

**- Es mejor vivir triste que morir feliz – señaló tajante **

**- ¿Dónde aprendió semejante gilipollez? ¿En un curso de filosofía a distancia? - pregunté mientras me quitaba la ropa.**

**- No sé si es cierto. Es lo que siempre decía Leslie – comentó en voz baja al tiempo que examinaba mi muslo. **

**- ¿Quién es Leslie? ¿Una de sus loquitas malogradas?**

**- No. Es mi mujer – dijo buscando mis ojos, por un momento creí que me empujaría contra el jacuzzi de un puñetazo. **

**- Lo dicho, llámela y no se corte, la triada acuática puede ser gratificante – sugerí para rebajar la tensión cuando ya estaba acoplado como un senador romano en Caracalla (1).**

**- Soy viudo – declaró, al tiempo que activaba el agua fría con su máxima presión y me dejaba sin habla.**

**Y nunca supe si fue una venganza, una casualidad o simplemente un vulgar baile de vocales porque el chorro apuntó directamente a mi chorra. En cualquier caso, fue el modo más efectivo para hacerme callar.**

**(1) .org/wiki/Termas_de_Caracalla **


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPíTULO 5: ABRAZANDO PAREDES (II)**

**Al final me rendí y fue a buscar al jefe de oncología a su terreno. Sabía que aquella mañana no tenía pacientes y que podría atenderme**

**- Te invito a comer – dije sin más.**

**- Jamás hemos quedado para comer nada salvo aquella vez, cuando te hice las pruebas pensando que tenías cáncer, y cuando te llevé al teatro,¿Qué ocurre?- interrogó impaciente.**

**- ¿Es que tiene que pasar algo? - mi cara lo decía todo. No quería un almuerzo de trabajo, ni siquiera compañía. Sólo necesitaba desahogarme-. He hablado con el Dr. Oliver Mason, dice que te conoce. ¿Sabías que acaba de dejar el Departamento de Nefrología del Boston Memorial? – le dije antes de que insistiera.**

**- O sea que, todas estas conversaciones, tus insistentes llamadas a la oficina, el aceptar mis consejos...Eran por esto. Para esto – me miró a los ojos y descubrí gotas de odio en su expresión.**

**- ¡¡¡Qué equivocado estás !!! - contrarresté sin alterarme, consciente de que Wilson no se iba a prestar más para mediar entre House y yo.**

**- Ya...¿Cuánto tiempo llevas buscándole recambio?**

**- Tres semanas – admití al tiempo que intentaba coger aire.**

**- ¡¡¡Vaya!!!...Nunca te creí capaz de hacerlo – parecía asombrado de verdad.**

**- Desde que me enteré de que tuvo un arranque de ira incontrolada – añadí no sé si para reforzar mi posición o justificarme.**

**- Un siroco de los suyos...Ya me lo dijo cuando me llamó por teléfono – dijo Wilson quitándole importancia al asunto.**

**- ¿Te dijo que le mantuvieron encerrado en un módulo especial? - informé usando demasiados eufemismos - . Le ataron de pies y manos. - concluí mucho más explícita.**

**- ¿Qué hizo? - no sé si preguntaba por preguntar o es que no tenía ni idea del asunto.**

**- Lo que supones, nada que nosotros no sepamos o hayamos padecido una docena de veces. **

**- Sustraer vicodina del botiquín – dedujo al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro de resignación.**

**- Se las ventiló en un pispás y los auxiliares hicieron su trabajo.**

**- Entiendo – Wilson me miraba incrédulo, tal vez dolido con House porque no había tenido redaños para contarle toda la verdad.**

**- Tu colega también cumplió con su deber, le obligó a hacerse un análisis de sangre y orina. Ahora lleva unos días sin tomar nada pese a que el dolor de la pierna aumenta.**

**- ¿Y cómo lo lleva? - preguntó ya sin reservas. **

**- Va a reanudar las sesiones con el psiquiatra y la medicación ésta misma semana.**

**- Me estoy planteando seriamente no volver a visitarle. Ponme tú al día, ya que estás jugando a dos bandas.**

**- No estoy jugando a nada. Sólo quiero saber por dónde vienen las bofetadas antes de que me estallen en la cara, pero ya no sirve la prevención. Ahora que lo sabes te faltará tiempo para largárselo.**

**- Sabes que no le diré nada, no te pongas a la defensiva.**

**- Dime qué opciones tengo, tal y como están las cosas...No tengas miedo, habla en lugar de cuestionar todo cuanto hago.**

**- Como se entere de que estás buscándole sustituto no va a volver a volver a mirarte a la cara. Tú no quieres eso y él tampoco. Pon a Chase al mando.**

**- ¿Para joderle más?. Chase no es la panacea.**

**- No. Pero es el médico que más tiempo lleva con House. Aunque le siga la corriente más de la cuenta ya ha aprendido a decir que no. **

**- Mala jugada esa de hacer un descarte apresurado**

**- Puede resultar. Olvidas que tienes un buen banquillo de reserva – sonreí. Se refería a Cameron.- Aunque no creo que haya que echar las campanas al vuelo.**

**-Yo tampoco – ya no valía la pena esconder el desánimo.**

**- Y entonces, ¿Por qué te molestas?**

**- No me gusta tirar la toalla – dije totalmente sincera.**

**- Y te agarras a un clavo ardiendo si hace falta, siguiendo su historial psiquiátrico a distancia porque no te atreves a hacer otro intento de visita – replicó intentando actuar como House, haciendo mella -. Temes que te humille. Y no sólo eso, temes que te arrastre con él y que acabes perdiendo definitivamente el control.**

**- Eso ya pasó una vez y haré lo posible para que no vuelva a repetirse. **

**- Sí, cuando gritó tu nombre de cara a la galería.**

**- No. Cuando me obligó a quedarme soltera – repliqué al mismo tiempo que una lágrima enjuagaba mi desespero.**

**- No me sorprendes, Cuddy – aclaró, al ver que le miraba boquiabierta. Pensé que pondría el grito en el cielo pero no hizo comentario alguno al dijiste no hace mucho que tus dudas vienen por vuestras antiguas movidas.**

**- Un matrimonio frustrado es algo más que una movida, Wilson.**

**- Han pasado mil años de eso y aún parece que te afecta.**

**- Te lo ruego. No saques conclusiones precipitadas – a esas alturas estaba tan avergonzada que no acertaba a replicar.**

**- Si quieres que te ayude, tendrás que contarme de una vez por todas lo que te pasó con él, todo lo que te pasó – enfatizó.**

**- No sé si puedo hacerlo, Wilson. – insistí temerosa mientras me desmoronaba sin poder esconder mi llanto **

**- Sólo te he visto llorar un par de veces, lo mismo que tú a mí. Ambos teníamos poderosas razones para ello. Llorábamos de miedo, de rabia por perder lo que tuvimos o lo que no llegamos a tener. Por la congoja de guardarnos el marrón. Debes contar a alguien lo que te ronda en la cabeza porque si no jamás podrás ser feliz. Mereces serlo, Cuddy.**

**- ¿Cenarías esta noche conmigo? - pregunté audaz y añadí – Sería en mi casa, pediremos algo, no me apetece que Rachel...**

**- Estaré encantado – me cortó sabiendo que aún me costaba lo mío dejar a mi bebé en manos de la canguro- Llevaré el vino.**

**- ¿De verdad no te importa? - quería asegurarme de que no estaba poniéndole en un brete.**

**- Me vendrá bien salir. El piso de Amber está patas arriba, ando quitando los muebles. **

**- ¿Vas a cambiarlos? Yo ya tuve suficiente con lo de mi oficina.**

**- Algo así. He hablado con sus padres y están de acuerdo en venderlo, tengo que irme de esa casa, Cuddy, aún la amo demasiado como para vivir allí sin ella – me confesó sonriendo a duras penas.**

**- También lo estás pasando mal, lo siento. - le dije amigablemente mientras me limpiaba de los ojos el rimmel que amenazaba con obligarme a confinarme allí el resto de la jornada.**

**- No mejor que tú. Pero es hora de actuar. ¿No crees? - también estaba cansado de sufrir.**

**Y su mano en mi hombro sonó tan cálida como siempre.**

**[…]**

**Aquel día no pude más. Deseaba la muerte. Estaba tan mal, con tantos dolores, que el doctor Kaneti no se fió de mí, pero tampoco de su personal. A última hora de la tarde decidió y se encerró conmigo en una de las habitaciones de la clínica. Esta vez no había catres con cinchas, porque la estancia apenas contaba con una pequeña camilla donde recostarse, si bien era un espacio con cámaras de video vigilancia más visibles de lo habitual y con un ventanal disimulado en forma de espejo muy similar a las salas de interrogatorio que vemos en las películas, donde nada es lo que parece.**

**- Los calambres no son sólo por la pierna, Dr. House – dijo el psiquiatra. **

**- Me he tomado cuarenta vicodinas en menos que canta un gallo – repliqué sudoroso-, no hace falta que lo diga, sé perfectamente que tengo que empezar de cero, pero no será ahora. Tengo ganas de vomitar.**

**- Bien – me ayudó a ir al baño y esperó a que terminara sin hacer ascos mientras llenaba un vaso de agua del lavabo- . Tenga, beba un poco. Despacio – mis temblores se hacían tan evidentes que el doctor me aconsejó que esperara unos minutos para ponerme en pie. - . ¿Respira con dificultad?**

**- No...no tengo depresión respiratoria y el pulso es normal – dije demostrando que yo también había ido a la facultad.**

**- Ahora se tumbará sobre su costado por si le vuelven las náuseas. ¿Ha tenido problemas para mear? - ¡¡¡Qué fijación tenía con eso!!!.**

**- No. Y para lo otro tampoco – canasta y tiro adicional.**

**- No se ponga chulo conmigo porque no le valdrá de nada - dijo cambiando el tono a la vez que me tomaba del brazo para llegar a la cama.**

**- Lo mismo le digo – si pensaba que iba a decir la última palabra, estaba listo.**

**- Le conozco más de lo que supone. Olvida que esta semana ha llegado a suplicar hasta arrastrarse para obtener un calmante aun sabiendo que podría matarle. ¿Piensa acaso que eso me conmovería? - no, ya sé que no. **

**- ¿Cree que ganará haciéndose el duro? - ¡¡¡Qué ganas tenía de mandarle a paseo!!!-. Ya me las he visto con tipos mucho más cabrones que usted.**

**- ¿Vogler y Tritter? - preguntó sonriendo -. Meros aprendices. Acabaron saliendo por la puerta de atrás. Por mezquinos. Yo no soy así. No sé si mejor o peor que ellos, pero desde luego, no me rindo. Se lo dije, conseguiré lo que quiero sin mover un dedo.**

**- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Que le den el Nobel?**

**- Firme. Es su tratamiento. Se compromete a seguirlo a rajatabla por segunda vez. De otro modo, en caso contrario, llamaré ahora mismo a Wilson y usted hará las maletas. - me dejó sobre la mesa unos documentos y un comprimido que reconocí al instante. Era la dosis de metadona correspondiente a un día.**

**- ¿Temen que asalte la farmacia a punta de pistola?. No se preocupe, soy pacifista aunque me mole dar guerra.**

**- Bueno es saberlo. No está usted en condiciones de estar sólo – era cierto, la pastilla no era milagrosa, tardaría lo suyo en hacer efecto y entre tanto, seguía sudando como un auténtico cerdo -. Seré yo quien le haga la guardia esta noche. Sé que es usted de poco dormir, así que, aprovecharemos las horas muertas para charlar un rato – me di cuenta de que no era una propuesta.**

**- ¿Por qué pierde el tiempo conmigo si cree que no tengo solución? - la pregunta también iba para mí.**

**- No he dicho eso. He dicho que no me gustan los juegos de niños. Es usted un caso atípico. Está demasiado cuerdo para estar aquí dentro y muy loco para estar fuera.**

**- Soy un ser fronterizo...¿No lo llaman así?.**

**- Más o menos. La regla general es que no son todos los que están ni están todos los que son y luego está usted, la excepción, que ni quiere ser ni quiere estar.**

**- No encajo en ninguna parte. Eso ya me lo dijo mi padre a los nueve años cuando me escapé de casa – error. No debí sacar el tema.**

**- ¿Se fue de casa? ¿Por qué? - como suponía, siguió escarbando en mi memoria.**

**- Por nada. Me aburría. Quería ver mundo. Estuve vagando por ahí, creo que ni llegué a las afueras de la ciudad, me cansé y decidí regresar, supongo que el hambre tuvo que ver. La policía me encontró y me llevó de vuelta.**

**- ¿Y qué le dijeron sus padres? - maldición. Ya no le frena ni Dios.**

**- Mamá me abrazó, me comió a besos, y me dijo que era un culo de mal asiento. **

**- ¿Y su padre?**

**- También me abrazó...Aunque luego, cuando se marcharon los agentes, se ocupó de hacer bueno el comentario de mi madre y recibí lo mío. - era imposible no reconocerlo.**

**- ¿Le pegó?. Usted me dijo que nunca...- me pilló en un renuncio.**

**- Oiga, no joda. ¿Usted siempre fue perfecto? ¿Sus padres lo fueron? ¡¡¡Si es así, es un suertudo hijo de puta!!! - lo dije tal y como lo sentí.**

**- Blythe me dijo que usó la correa – descubrió su jugada y pintaron bastos, al tiempo que clavaba sus ojos en mí, buscando la rendición incondicional.**

**- Si ya lo sabe no sé por qué lo pregunta – le reproché, incómodo.**

**- Apuesto a que nunca se lo dijo a nadie. **

**- La mierda se lava en casa, con centrifugado y en agua fría.**

**- Quiero ser el primero en conocer su versión, antes de que se le ocurra contarlo en sus memorias – tenía gracia el desgraciado.**

**- Acierta, nada de esto ha salido por mi boca, hasta hoy, y nunca pensé que tendría valor para... - siento que el pudor tiñe de rojo mis mejillas sin remedio pero sigo, a pesar de todo -. Nada más entrar consultó el reloj de pared, se encaró conmigo y dijo que tenía que aguantar lo que me iba a caer encima por sinvergüenza. - sólo la garganta seca me interrumpe.**

**- ¿Para qué lo de la hora? - casi le compadezco al ver su expresión de perplejidad.**

**- Hice un amago de marcha cuando se quitó el cinto, pero volvió a cazarme, agarrándome del jersey y me ordenó quedarme de pie, asegurándome que si volvía a moverme lo lamentaría.**

**- ¿Y su madre no le ayudó? - indagó, extrañado.**

**- Le suplicó que no lo hiciera, que no era más que una chiquillada, pero no la escuchó. "¡¡¡No le protejas!!!. Esto ha pasado de castaño oscuro. Se ha bajado de la ruta, no ha ido al colegio y ha estado donde le ha dado la gana, ¡¡¡podía haberle pasado cualquier cosa!!!. No es una travesura, Blythe. No necesita más atenciones ni más mimos, sino una buena dosis de firmeza y disciplina y sabes por qué lo digo. Acabó con mi paciencia. ¡¡¡Demonio de crío!!!.¡¡¡Cree que puede jugar con fuego sin quemerse!!!. Pero no. Ya me va a conocer, ya. De ésta le quito las ganas de ser el centro de atención. Que se prepare porque le va a quedar el trasero más caliente que un tambor de Calanda" (1)- dijo el muy cabrón, como si no pudiera oírle y por si acaso me quedaba alguna duda.**

**- ¿La convenció? - ¡¡¡ y todavía se sorprende!!!. Es más bobo de lo que parece.**

**- Mamá aceptó la solución a regañadientes, como un mal menor, haciendo una reflexión estúpida - "haz lo que tengas que hacer. Lo que sea antes que tener que llevar flores a su tumba el resto de mi vida"-. Me hizo tender en el reposabrazos del sofá, y cumplió su promesa al pie de la letra, dispuesto a enseñarme el valor de la prudencia a palo limpio, sin pena, ni gloria, ni pantalones**** - un largo suspiro me sirve para tomar aliento -.**** Mis llantos no le ablandaron y me obsequió con una ristra de azotes. Uno por cada hora que estuve desaparecido. Ni más ni menos, porque hasta en eso se medía. Era la justicia del injusto. **

**- Dígame qué pasó después de que su padre le corrigiera – sigue la entrevista en términos políticamente correctos.**

**- ¿Aparte de lo obvio?. Me dijo que fuera a lavarme para cenar porque "no me gusta compartir mesa con mocosos llorones". Según su parecer, – expliqué-, todo el que se preciara de ser un hombre debía derramar sus lágrimas en silencio y, a poder ser, en soledad. Tal y como le habían enseñado de pequeño. **

**- ¿Cree que lo mereció? - insiste, apretando las tuercas de mi vergüenza.**

**- Le puse a prueba sin saberlo. Su hermano murió de mala forma. Estuvieron dos semanas intentando dar con él, sin conseguirlo. El cadáver apareció en una zanja no sé dónde. La autopsia reveló que se cayó y se fracturó el cráneo de manera fortuita. Es una explicación estúpida porque nadie merece eso, doctor.**

**- ¿El qué? – revuelve más en mis entrañas. **

**- Nadie merece el no sentirse querido - ¡¡¡otro ataque de franqueza!!!. **

**- ¿Piensa que no lo querían? - interroga con la pasión del interés.**

**- A veces los hechos me obligaron a ...- me arrepiento y cambio de canal-, creo que ambos estaban lo suficientemente asustados y mi padre lo bastante enfadado como para no dejarlo pasar. No sé hasta qué punto lo planeó porque, a pesar de lo que hizo, no se fue de mi habitación hasta que creyó que me había quedado dormido. Lo mismo que ella. Estuvieron un buen rato abrazados en silencio, mirándome, sentados a los pies de mi cama... - casi sonrío, pese al mal trago y la humillación, prevalece la imagen de los dos, embelesados.**

**- ¿Sirvió para hacerle menos aventurero? - por la expresión que puso ya sabía la respuesta.**

**- No, seguí faltando a clase cuando me parecía. Mi madre me confirmó lo que siempre sospeché. Cuando fui a su funeral, antes del responso, me pidió que enterrara el hacha de guerra, que su marido me quería. Me confesó que siempre sabían cuándo hacía novillos, porque él había dicho en el colegio que le mandaran los avisos de mis faltas a la oficina. Incluso una vez, un año después de la zurra, me pilló in fraganti, jugando al volley en el parque y pensé que podría volver a sacudirme del mismo modo.- me explayé sin pretenderlo, como si me hubieran dado cuerda, intentando tomar distancia como si en realidad estuviera contando mi vida por boca de otro. Cuando fui consciente corté el grifo. **

**-¿Lo hizo? - la pregunta sonó a curiosidad morbosa.**

**- No y aunque así fuera no se lo contaría. - ¡¡¡Quién en su sano juicio querría hacerlo motu proprio!!! -. Se conformó con advertirme que me quedaría sin cenar si se me ocurría retrasarme y se marchó. - Kaneti no parecía convencido, insistí -. No le mentí, estuve a un paso de orinarme del susto por la mirada que me dedicó cuando llegué, pero no hubo represalias de ningún tipo, jamás volvió a suceder. Sólo lo que ya sabe, alguna que otra bofetada a destiempo, que no es poco. Casi siempre por contestar de mala forma. Aquello fue una excepción, mi madre no le hubiera permitido más licencias de ésa índole. **

**- ¿Y lo de bañarse en agua helada y dormir en el jardín? - la indiscreción de mi madre rozaba lo delictivo.**

**- Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente...Olvidé echar el pestillo de mi cuarto, y como siempre entraba sin llamar, porque "en su casa no había secretos", me sorprendió haciendo los ejercicios espirituales propios de los quince.**

**- A lo mejor no le gustó que lo hiciera mejor que él.**

**- Es otra posibilidad más que probable. No se empeñe, fue doloroso pero no me traumatizó asi que, busque a su Edipo (2) en otra parte, Dr. Freud. (3). Mi familia es como tantas otras y roza lo vulgar. Es todo lo normal que puede ser un hogar de clase media de un militar, marine para más señas, cuya esposa se dedica a sus labores. - era la verdad, tal y como años antes se la confesé a Cameron.- Y no se preocupe, no pienso casarme con mi madre ahora que ha enviudado.**

**- ¿Ve qué fácil? - apuntó retóricamente al tiempo de abrir la puerta para recoger el rancho-. Menú para dos. Apuesto a que ha tenido veladas más románticas que ésta – elucubró echándome un guante.**

**- Si yo le contara...- huy, casi pico.**

**- Eso quiero, que me cuente. ¿Qué es lo que hubo entre la Dra. Cuddy y usted?**

**(1) . **

**(2) .org/wiki/Edipo **

**(3) .org/wiki/Sigmund_Freud **


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPíTULO 6: EN LA ORILLA DEL TIEMPO (I)**

**Aquella tarde resolví irme a casa más temprano. Llamé a un tailandés y encargué la cena en cuanto Jenn se fue. No podía quejarme porque tenía suerte. Mi hijita era una maravilla, con casi nueve meses, era muy tranquila. Comía bien y dormía prácticamente toda la noche. Yo, que me esforzaba por cumplir sus rutinas, hice lo de siempre, preparé su baño templado. Rachel se ponía nerviosa, le encantaba chapotear, y era suficiente con ver el bote del champú para saber que se acercaba su momento predilecto. Así que, cuando Wilson llegó me pilló ocupada, ejerciendo de madre, apurando al máximo los pocos momentos que mi trabajo me dejaba. Vi que se sentía incómodo, como descubriéndome fuera de mi molde, en esa faceta que en un principio creí que me sería negada. Observaba enternecido, y me acercó la toalla para envolver a la nena. La sequé entre mimos y achuchones, la puse su pañal y el pijama y fui a preparar su biberón. Había comenzado a tomar papillas y se estaba adaptando bien. Pero para la noche era mejor algo más ligero. Medí cuidadosa la cantidad, la añadí al agua hervida y la disolví por completo sin olvidarme de poner unas gotas en la mano. Era el mejor método para no equivocarse.**

**- Siempre pensé que la niña tuvo mucha suerte al encontrarte – dijo, en un tono que no sonaba adulador, mientras le hacía carantoñas para entretenerla y ella se reía sentada en su sillita.**

**- No, James, soy yo la que tengo que dar gracias al destino – le corregí mientras le ponía el babero a la niña -. ¿Quieres dárselo tú? **

**- No, no sé hacerlo...- se puso colorado**

**- ¡¡¡Claro que sí!!!...Anda, prueba – le cubrí con un paño de dimensiones considerables por si Rachel se ponía juguetona.**

**- Dios, no sé por qué no he tenido hijos – decía emocionado al ver que mi pequeña chupaba tranquila y a buen ritmo, sin extrañar sus brazos**

**- La vida es como es, no como queremos que sea – analicé poniéndome muy trascendente -. No la muevas mucho, no vaya a ser que devuelva y te ponga perdido – advertí.**

**- No importa. Hay tintorerías.**

**- Lo hizo con House. Le vomitó encima **

**- ¿En serio?**

**- La primera vez que se la di, se miraron serios, como retándose, y ella...¡¡¡plaf!!!. **

**- ¡¡¡Así se habla, Rachel !!! - exclamó, sellando una alianza de cariño con mi hija, y dio su explicación -. Fue su modo de abroncarle por sugerirte su devolución.**

**- Dame un momento. Voy a meterla en la cuna.**

**[...]**

_**§[**__**FLASHBACK**__**:**__**"Me había copiado de ella en el examen de endocrinología. Era una de las asignaturas que se me atragantaban y Cuddy era un valor seguro. Además, contaba con su anuencia. Todo habría ido bien si el día que nos comunicaron el resultado de la prueba, el catedrático no hubiera proclamado ante toda la clase lo que, por otra parte, era vox populi.**_

_**- Srta. Cuddy, tenía usted un nueve pero se ha convertido en un tres – anunció Duncan Li, doctor en medicina y tonto de remate.**_

_**- ¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó Lisa, que se puso en pie de inmediato como si le hubieran clavado una chincheta en el pandero.**_

_**- No me fastidia que le calquen su ejercicio, me irrita que me hagan pasar por imbécil **_

_**- Como si fuera difícil – mascullé en voz baja, desatando las carcajadas de la concurrencia.**_

_**- Si le gusta su compañero – prosiguió Li, sin darse por aludido pero metiéndose en un jardín sin flores -, le aconsejo que use otros métodos para hacérselo entender – confirmado. Era bobo y no le hacía falta entrenarse.**_

_**- A mí me molesta que un docente de su pretendido prestigio se comporte como un adolescente con acné de primero de secundaria – le replicó la estudiante sin pestañear.**_

_**- ¿Sabe que podría echarles a los dos? - preguntó al tiempo que las risas dejaron paso a los cuchicheos.**_

_**- Usted decide – asintió Lisa, dejándole claro que no iba a retractarse.**_

_**- Que sepa que está usted pendiente para Septiembre, señorita. Y lo mismo va para su amiguito – declaró poniendo fin a la contienda".]**___

**[...]**

**- ¿Sabías que te la jugabas y le dejaste copiar? - preguntó Wilson.**

**- A veces uno hace lo que debe aunque no sea lo más conveniente – admití mientras daba cuenta la primera taza de café de la noche.**

**- ¡¡¡Dónde habré oído yo ése mismo argumento!!! - exclamó mi amigo-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡¡¡House era un cara ya entonces!!!**

**- Lo sé – creo que se adivinó en mi cara una sonrisa de resignación.**

**- Pero te gustaba. Te daba marcha y ...- aventuró impertinente.**

**- No. No fue por eso – le corté -. No había podido preparar el examen, llevaba dos meses haciendo guardias nocturnas. **

**- Claro. Pobrecito. Es experto en inspirar compasión siempre y cuando quiera conseguir algo. Y tú hiciste la vista gorda.**

**- No exactamente la vista – dije con una mirada pícara que alentó aún más si cabe su curiosidad.**

_**§[**__**FLASHBACK**__**: "Intentó escabullirse en cuanto la sirena sonó. No le valió de nada. Le perseguí por el pasillo hasta que logré alcanzarle y le arrastré hasta una de las salidas de emergencia. No pudo deshacerse de mí. Le había clavado las uñas en el brazo.**_

_**- ¡¡¡Quita, loba!!! - gritó, intentando librarse -. ¿Qué narices te pasa, eh?.**_

_**- Me dijiste que tal vez tendrías que echarle un ojo a mi examen – le recordé.**_

_**- Eso hice. Casi me quedo ciego, porque le eché hasta dos – confesó cuando ya no hacía falta.**_

_**- Pues debe ser que hablamos idiomas distintos. El plan no consistía en fusilarlo al completo, ¿O sí? - exigí explicaciones.**_

_**- Te he hecho un favor, así no te aburrirás en verano – argumentó sarcástico pero maldita la gracia que me hizo.**_

_**- ¡¡¡Y tú qué, cabronazo indolente!!!, ¿Tienes ya trabajo o también vas a aburrirte en verano?. ¡¡¡Estás a un paso de graduarte y sigue dándote lo mismo!!! - le reprendí para que supiera que no tenía miedo a decirle las verdades a la cara.**_

_**- ¡¡¡Deja de tocarme los cojones, pecas!!! - volvió a subir el tono, un poco escocido por mi acusación. **_

_**- Jamás he hecho tal cosa – dije aparentemente más serena.**_

_**- Ya te gustaría, ya. Pero, como siempre, vas de boquilla – replicó porque no podía callarse y estaba dispuesto a sacarme de mis casillas. **_

_**- Hasta ahora – sin pensármelo dos veces, mientras le miraba, agarré a tientas sus genitales y presioné con animosidad aunque sin llegar a hacerle daño. **_

_**- ¿Qué haces ahí? - consiguió preguntar pese a la voz entrecortada.**_

_**- Estoy pelando la pava – contesté sin soltarle.**_

_**- Si fueras un tío lo sabrías. Más de tres, ya es paja – sonrió saboreando el triunfo por ver que el asunto progresaba como cabía esperar."]**___


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPíTULO 7: EN LA ORILLA DEL TIEMPO (II)**

**- ¿Tuvieron relaciones en un pasillo? - preguntó el médico al tiempo que daba cuenta del segundo plato.**

**- No – de momento, bastaba con negarlo. **

**- Coma algo. - aconsejó.**

**- No tengo hambre. - protesté. Estaba harto de tantas órdenes.**

**- Si le dan más náuseas contará con un estómago lleno y la sensación no será tan terrible – adujo, dando una explicación más que convincente.**

**- Claro, se me había olvidado que no mola nada echar espuma por la boca. Podrían pensar que estoy poseído y no podemos correr riesgos.**

**- Lo está. Por...- no pudo acabar la frase.**

**- ¿Va a llamar al padre Karras (1) para que lo arregle? - le interrumpí.**

**- Por un gran sentimiento de culpa – persistió.**

**- Y usted tiene el mal español, sífilis, para entendernos… – le dije mientras me miraba boquiabierto- . Es muy sencillo diagnosticar al tuntún, yo también puedo.**

**- Y seguro que es capaz de seguir hablando mientras cena**

**- Mi padre me dijo que eso era de mala educación**

**- Pero podía equivocarse...**

**- Sí. En eso y en otras cosas.**

_**§[**__**FLASHBACK**__**: "La tomé de la mano para salir de allí, no sin antes sacarme la camisa del pantalón, dejando que sobresaliera por debajo del jersey, para evitar ser detenidos por conducta indecorosa. La llevé a mata caballo hasta cielo abierto. A nuestro lugar. El interior del bosque, a los pies del edificio principal de la universidad, que se había convertido en un vasto parque usado frecuentemente por una horda de estudiantes ansiosos por vivir el instante. Nos valía para todo. Tanto para fumarnos las clases, echándonos un pitillo, como para negociar nuestras inmediatas urgencias con las conquistas imprevistas y fugaces de turno. Porque, conscientes de lo que buscábamos, ni nos molestábamos en ponernos a cubierto. La pasión era como el intermitente de un coche, se encendía y se apagaba en breves destellos. **_

_**El sitio que teníamos reservado, que usábamos cuando necesitamos desconectar, al que íbamos a ver la caída del sol mientras tomábamos una cerveza, sirvió para desmenuzar su voluntad. Su espalda quedó incrustada en la corteza de un tronco milenario, ceñida por mis manos, aplastada contra mi cuerpo. Entonces sucedió. Mi miembro reventó ahogado en los slips y me envalentoné. La besé con rudeza, arrasado por la ira y el sudor. Mi lengua carpintera picoteó su boca a mazamartillo, sin parar, una y otra vez, hasta taladrarle el paladar. Ella, lejos de resistirse, reclamó el botín y correspondió hundiéndose en mi saliva, encasquetando mis dientes en los suyos, descosiendo las mandíbulas para donarme sus encías, mientras su esqueleto herido pugnaba por pegarse más al mío, haciendo acopio de valor y descaro. Nos desprendimos a medias, lo justo para poder faltarnos al respeto también de palabra:**_

_**- ¡¡¡Zorra!!! – escupí entre dientes - ¡¡¡Estabas loca por buscarme las cosquillas!!!. **_

_**- ¡¡¡Y tú por encontrármelas, hijo de puta!!! - replicó tal y como yo esperaba.**_

_**- Pero olvidas que no soy uno de esos fulanos salpicados de granos de los que tanto te gusta hablar. No soy tan barato como tú. Una corrida y un beso no me compran – aclaré envuelto en sus jadeos.**_

_**- Te vas y te quedas porque quieres y yo te beso porque me viene en gana. Para que veas que no soy una estrecha estúpida. **_

_**- ¿Ahora dices que el hábito no hace al monje? - investigué mientras mi mano aterrizaba en la parte más prominente de su suéter.**_

_**- Puede que no sea una santa, pero no soy como esas que van contando con pelos y señales cómo te las calzas donde pillas, aunque luego, de puertas para fuera, aseguran que conservarán su pureza "hasta que encuentren al amor de su vida" – acusó enrabietada.**_

_**- Al paso que vas, si alguien no lo remedia, harás lo mismo que ellas y no será una decisión – la espeté ofensivo mientras hacía lo posible por subirle la falda y bajarle las medias o lo que se terciara.**_

_**- Dicen que no vales la pena y tienen razón. Eres tan simple como el resto. Piensas con la bragueta, no me interesas – confesó, sin detener el viento racheado que se le colaba, helando sus muslos y lo que había más arriba.**_

_**- Tú a mí tampoco. - la solté sin previo aviso -. Eres demasiado complicada. Una contradicción. Caliente y mojada.**_

_**Pero lo cierto era que yo mataba por ella y ella moría por mí..."]§**_

**[…]**

**- ¿Te lo tiraste en un bosque? - preguntó Wilson cuyos ojos enfocaron mejor que nunca los míos pese a estar casi fuera de sus órbitas.**

**- Claro. Hicimos la secuela de "Cumbres borrascosas" (2) - bromeé -. ¿Por quién me tomas?**

**- No...Es que me has desconcertado...No te hacía dándole la réplica tan joven de esa forma tan cruda. **

**- La inconsciencia de la inexperta – argumenté con los ojos chisposos-. Si hubiéramos sido dos tíos no le habría dado ninguna. Le habría partido la boca – dije con toda seguridad.**

**- O sea, que ahora te contienes...¡¡¡El mundo al revés!!!**

**- No entiendo por qué dices eso...**

**- Estaba convencido de que te complacía consentirle y que sus mayores salvajadas, el lenguaje inapropiado y todas sus supercherías, eran por el abuso de las drogas**

**- No...Su lengua siempre ha sido más larga y venenosa que sus adicciones. **

**- ¿Te fuiste sin más? **

_**§[**__**FLASHBACK**__**: "Eché a correr a trancas y barrancas mientras intentaba vestirme. No miré atrás. Quería alejarme de allí lo antes posible. Escapar para olvidar que me rebajé tanto como él y caí en su trampa de mentiras mucho antes de aquel día. Para no enfrentarme con la cruda verdad. Me gustaba. Me gustaba mucho y me dolía admitir que tenía razón. Estaba ardiendo. La piel me quemaba tanto que me quitaba la respiración. Por suerte, Heather estaba durmiendo en el sofá y tenía un sueño profundo. Me metí en la ducha y abrí el grifo hasta pasarlo de rosca. El corazón saliéndose por la boca y las sienes estallando, llenas de malos presagios. No podía hacer nada para tenerle a mi lado. Medio centenar de chicas estaban en lista de espera, apuntadas en su agenda mucho antes de que apareciera mi nombre. Me precedían y, lo que era peor, estaban mucho más dispuestas a lo que fuera. De haber estado en mi lugar se hubieran entregado sin pensarlo dos veces. Yo no. Sabía que no podía competir en igualdad de condiciones. Si ni siquera me atreví a sugerirle que durmiéramos juntos el verano anterior en casa de mis padres, ¡¡¡Qué podía darle yo que no pudiera encontrar en las otras!!!. Bordeaba la treintena y yo era una recién llegada a la segunda decena. Tenía la mirada del que se las sabe todas y yo andaba poco menos que en periodo de prueba. Un noviazgo de dos años con el hijo de los Keller, los vecinos de toda la vida, no era un bagaje para contar. Mi única salida era borrar de mi memoria lo ocurrido y conformarme con tenerlo como amigo. Las falsas esperanzas son el mejor terreno para abonar la semilla del resentimiento. Yo no quería odiarle porque le amaba demasiado aun comprendiendo que un hombre como él no me buscaría jamás en esta vida. Tendría que esperar, como mínimo, a la quinta reencarnación. Y aprender a perder.**_

_**- ¡¡¡Dime que no son las cinco!!! - rogó Heather saltando del sillón.**_

_**- No son las cinco – era fácil de complacer.**_

_**- En serio, ¿Qué hora es? - insistió-. He quedado con Lori a las cuatro y media**_

_**- Tienes una hora – aclaré aburrida.**_

_**- No me da tiempo – se apuró y se metió en el baño a la carrera.**_

_**- No vas a ver a Lori. - la seguí antes de que pusiera el pestillo de la puerta. Ya estaba más que acostumbrada a que me tomara el pelo cuando se trataba de ligar.**_

_**- Sí, te lo juro. Hemos decidido que estudiaríamos juntas hoy – lo dijo en un tono convincente.**_

_**- ¡¡¡Qué milagro!!! ¿Y qué materia toca? - decidí tomármelo con filosofía y me senté en el váter.**_

_**- Vamos a desmontar a Darwin (3) – confesó con misterio mientras exprimía el bote de champú.**_

_**- ¿La estatua que hay en el ala éste? - indagué sorprendida, no podía imaginarme a mi hermana y a su amiga cargando con el busto de mil kilos que presidía uno de los jardines de la universidad.**_

_**- No, boba, su teoría. No tenemos tan claro que el hombre descienda del mono – se explicó y yo suspiré resignada. Heather no tenía remedio.**_

_**- El hombre desciende del árbol - ¡¡¡si lo sabré yo!!!.**_

_**- ¿ A ti qué te pasa? - dijo, reparando en mi aspecto cuando le alcancé la toalla.**_

_**- Nada, me acabo de duchar y estoy mojada, como tú - me defendí y la respuesta fue tan obvia que me miró como si fuera idiota.**_

_**- ¿Ya te ha pedido salir? - preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa, agitando la mascara de ojos.**_

_**- ¡¡¡Y dale!!!. Llevas dándome la tabarra con eso seis meses – le recordé, para ver si lo dejaba por imposible.**_

_**- No sé a qué esperas para probar el género...Si fuera tú, le comía la …- la cara que puso me hizo temer lo peor.**_

_**- ¡¡¡Cállate, Heather, que te veo venir!!! - la corté.**_

_**- ...Moral hasta que cayese rendido a mis pies – terminó la frase.**_

_**- Podría comerme su moral si la tuviera y lo de caer a mis pies, no me seduce demasiado – argumenté poniéndome a la altura de su malicia.**_

_**- Hmmm, quien dice pies dice cualquier otro sitio...No tendrás preservativos, ¿verdad?...- como siempre, dando rienda suelta a su sentido práctico.**_

_**- Yo no los necesito y tú menos...Siento desilusionarte, cariño, pero creo que Darwin es un poco mayor para ti – aduje con ironía.**_

_**- En realidad, se trata de un pariente lejano. Lori me va a presentar a un primo suyo que está como para no dejarle salir vivo.**_

_**- Ten cuidado – le aconsejé mientras le indicaba dónde guardaba mis profilácticos.**_

_**- Bueno, ya sabes, perro ladrador...- dijo, ya vestida.**_

_**- Sí, muerde poco. - mejor que nadie sabía yo que mi hermana no se iba con cualquiera -. Llámame si no vienes, estaré aquí toda la tarde.**_

_**- Diviértete y no seas tonta... - me guiñó un ojo y salió con sus andares saltarines."] §**_

**[...]**

**- ¿Se quedó allí como un pasmarote? - indagó el doctor, cada vez más enganchado por el folletín. **

**- Podía haberle propuesto irnos de camping, estábamos en un prado y total, ¡¡¡teníamos hasta tienda de campaña!!!**

**- Que se montaba sola mejor que los iglús del Decathlon (4), ¿no? – agregó, soltando una carcajada.**

**- No se burle...Ya es bastante penoso darse cuenta de que, aunque uno no lo pretenda, los hechos hablan por sí mismos.**

**- Ella estaba en lo cierto...Tenía el cerebro en el pene.**

**- No, creo que era al revés. No es casualidad. Una palabra que encierra dos, como las distintas caras de una misma moneda **

**- ¿No hay sexo sin seso?**

**- Las mujeres lo saben y los hombres lo intuyen pero prefieren ignorarlo**

**- ¿Y cuál es su caso?**

**- Era un anarquista. Con la vida y con la ortografía.**

**- ¿Y eso era lo que ella buscaba, no?**

**- No lo sé. Mi seso era más hábil y despierto que el de cualquiera de los hombres que ella había conocido y, a veces, sólo a veces, se escribía con equis. Por otra parte, una imagen vale más que mil palabras...**

**- No es mal argumento, pero, ¿ Qué pasaba cuando la moneda se quedaba de canto?**

**(1) .org/wiki/El_exorcista_(pel%C3%ADcula)#Reparto **

**(2) .org/wiki/Cumbres_Borrascosas_(novela) **

**.org/wiki/Cumbres_borrascosas_(1939) **

**.org/wiki/Cumbres_borrascosas_(1992) **

**(3) .org/wiki/Charles_Darwin **

**(4) .es/ **


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPíTULO 8: PINTANDO LA OCASIÓN**

**- ¿Y no le confesaste lo que te acababa de pasar? – era algo inconcebible para Wilson.**

**- No…Me puse a estudiar sin ni siquiera vestirme. La gracia de House me suponía un retraso que podía costarme la beca y ciertas ventajas académicas – expliqué.**

**- ¡¡¡Qué temple tienes, hija!!! – exclamó, admirado, el jefe de oncología de mi hospital**

_**§[**__**FLASHBACK**__**: "Agradecí que se fuera. Porque ni siquiera la conversación sobre sus conquistas me relajó. Muy al contrario. Fue peor, porque sin querer seguí haciendo comparaciones. También con Heather. Me preparé un té y me puse a trabajar un rato. ¡¡¡Diviértete, ja!!!. ¡¡¡Qué fácil era decirlo!!!. Me dio por pensar lo que estaría haciendo el majadero. Proclamar a los cuatro vientos mi torpeza. Qué regodeo, qué placer estaría sintiendo, pavoneándose ante sus amigotes. Desvelando mi error. Soltando la verdad a bocajarro. Lisa, la buena de Lisa, la estudiante responsable, la chica modosa de ademanes intachables, había caído en sus garras y había hecho algo inconcebible. Lisa Cuddy le había masturbado en público. ¡¡¡Lisa Cuddy era una puta!!!. Tan absorbida estaba por la cuestión que no oí el timbre de la puerta.**_

_**- ¡¡¡Heather, no puedo creer que te hayas olvidado las llaves otra vez!!! – protesté por la interrupción.**_

_**Pero cuando abrí la puerta, la persona que apareció ante mis ojos no se parecía a mi hermana.**_

_**[…]**_

_**La vi salir, justo cuando llegaba. Vestida como siempre. Minifalda, taconazo y su mejor sonrisa. Lista y preparada para la batalla. Dispuesta para desarmar al enemigo a la primera de cambios. No me dejé ver y permití que siguiera su camino. Estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer. Axial que llamé al apartamento nº 8, sito en la tercera fase del complejo que la Johns Hopkins había construido en un gran solar cercano al campus, donde alojaba a los estudiantes que se lo podían permitir, ya fuera por su poderío económico o intelectual. **_

_**Pulsé una vez. Dos. Tres. Al cuarto ding- dong, sus ojos verdes me escrutaron de arriba abajo y me incomodé de forma extraña. No esperaba que me recibiera en bata.**_

_**- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me miró, realmente sorprendida.**_

_**- ¿Puedo pasar? – interrogué aventurándome más de cuenta.**_

_**- Contesta o lárgate – exigió, destemplada.**_

_**- Te vas a quedar fría. Dame dos minutos dentro, por favor. – cedió. Nada como dar una razón de peso.**_

_**Dos pasos y estaba en el salón. El pisito era de lo más coqueto. Pequeño pero suficiente para las dos hermanas. Cocina, baño y un dormitorio. El comedor había sido convertido en estudio. Con estanterías repletas de libros. No sólo de medicina. Arte, cine, fotografía, revistas de moda y de submarinismo, además de una excelente colección de buena literatura. Dos mesas de despacho, una llena y otra vacía, además de otra auxiliar, con la máquina de escribir. Ése era el universo de mi compañera. Vivía y dormía allí, rodeada de cultura, alimentando su curiosidad veinticuatro horas al día. Trescientos sesenta y cinco días al año. Uno más cuando era sacrificaba con una constancia a prueba de bombas porque tenía afán competitivo y una voluntad de hierro que yo admiraba y envidiaba en secreto.**_

_**- ¿Podré aparecer mañana en clase sin que se rían a mis espaldas? – interrogó sin rodeos.**_

_**- Depende de la talla de sostén que te pongas. – respondí con una evasiva fatal.**_

_**- ¿A qué has venido?- estaba claro que no quería perder el tiempo. **_

_**- Te he jodido con lo del examen pero tú estuviste de acuerdo. Ya no sirve de nada lamentarse. Creo que deberíamos trabajar juntos para sacarlo adelante – propuse decidido.**_

_**- Yo ya he empezado, no necesito ayuda – aclaró con gesto altivo.**_

_**- Pero yo sí…Necesito terminar éste año, Cuddy – estaba en un grave problema.**_

_**- ¿Me estás pidiendo ayuda? ¿En serio piensas que voy a ayudarte después de lo de hoy? – preguntó como si todo fuera una broma.**_

_**- No sé si tú te prestarás, pero, sí. Te estoy pidiendo ayuda – era el momento de tragarse la saliva y el orgullo.**_

_**- ¿Tú padre te cortará el pelo al cero si no le llevas el título? – se mofó.**_

_**- Mi padre hace mucho que no me mira a la cara. No creo que le importe un carajo si me hago médico o taxidermista.**_

_**- ¿Y entonces qué pasa? – ya había adivinado que había usado mi último comodín.**_

_**- Me han aceptado en la Clínica Anderson. La unidad oncológica que trata el cáncer de riñón necesita nefrólogos y les mandé un currículo – en realidad, había mandado solicitudes a todos los hospitales del país.**_

_**- Pensé que querías quedarte en Hopkins – su tono cambió**_

_**- Quería, pero ya no puede ser. La he fastidiado por segunda vez. – era mejor estar con los pies en el suelo.**_

_**- ¿Y qué pasa con tus prácticas en la clínica? – estaba en todo.**_

_**- Voy a dejarlas. No me permitirán ejercer aquí – se me había terminado el crédito.**_

_**- Ya…Pues si haces eso ya puedes buscarte a otra para pasar la prueba. Dado tu talento, te será fácil. – donde las dan las toman.**_

_**- No puedo hacerlo – ahora o nunca.**_

_**- ¿Por qué? – espetó curiosa.**_

_**- Porque no me fío de nadie más, porque cuando se trata de trabajar, no hay otra como tú. – no era adulación. Era la verdad.**_

_**- ¿Ah sí? – siguió acudiendo a la ironía, aunque yo sabía que se sentía halagada.**_

_**- Porque…No hay otra como tú…- curiosa declaración de amor.**_

_**Permanecía apoyada en el borde de su mesa repleta. Yo me fui acercando. Mi nariz casi rozaba la suya. La besé, por segunda vez ese día, sin el arrebato anterior. Más suave. Más lento. Al ralentí, saboreando su boca en todos sus rincones, mientras mis huellas se quedaban impresas en el cinturón de toalla de su batín, para deshacerlo y dejarla desnuda.**_

_**Otro beso. Mi escasa ropa cayó. ¿Y qué podía hacer?.Ya no podía esconderme. Siguió pegado a mis labios sin que yo me pudiera resistir. Sus manos me acariciaban sigilosas. Sus dedos eran poderosos pero delicados. Mi respiración se aceleraba acompañando al corazón. Aspiré su olor. Colonia y tabaco. Rocé su gesto liso. Recién afeitado. Se había cambiado para venir. Un poco más y no podremos parar. Oigo cómo su lengua baja entre mi pecho y me hago de cruces. Quiero y no quiero. Amo sin tino. Como jamás pensaba. Cierro los ojos. No quiero saber. Era bastante con sentir…**_

_**Su cuerpo era un regalo para mí. Quise querer. Sus piernas eran como las columnas de Hércules (1). Firmes, torneadas. Sosteniendo el mundo. A pesar de su estatura, se crece en el instante. Lamo sus senos de cristal. Su piel de marmol, blanca y noble, salpicada de lunas, se granula y tiembla. La tomo en brazos para subirla a la mesa. No se queja cuando oye que sus libros caen al suelo en estruendo, porque el desastre coincinde con mis zarpas en su ombligo. Porque sospecha lo que vendrá cuando mi mano se encuentra con Venus en su monte azabache. Se muestra sin que se lo diga. Y ahí cambio el rumbo. Era el momento de pedir perdón como debía. De rodillas. Mi boca se pierde entre sus muslos de jabón. Soy un camaleón cuya lengua penetra en su sacristía inundada para bebérmela entera. Caramelo de melaza. Flor de sal que puede conmigo y estría mi hocico.**_

_**Se levantó despacio. El silencio nos invadió y era más pesado que el deseo. Me miró mientras recorría sus comisuras con las yemas de los dedos, a la vez que mojaba sus labios en saliva para hidratarlos.**_

_**- Ya puedes ir a contarle a las estúpidas que un capullo te ha comido el terreno – me espetó dolido.**_

_**- Yo no alardeo de estas cosas – él ya lo sabía**_

_**- Yo tampoco. Pero así, ya no tienes de qué avergonzarte. Quedamos en tablas. **_

_**Se marchó por donde vino sin que pudiera conducirle a la salida y me dejó preguntándome si habría una próxima partida".] §**_

**- ¿Y? – preguntó Kaneti con ganas de más**

**- Y nada. Ahora tiene ese puto escritorio presidiendo su despacho en el PPTH.**

**- ¿Y es buena señal?**

**- Fui yo quien llamé a su madre para decirle que se lo mandara cuando cambió el mobiliario. Obviamente, para fastidiarla.**

**- Pero no lo consiguió…- sonrió, divertido.**

**- Aún está colada por mí – correspondí con una mueca.**

**- Sí, y usted está loco por sus huesos – apuntilló el merluzo**

**- Claro, por eso estoy aquí.**

**(1) .org/wiki/Columnas_de_H%C3%A9rcules **


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPíTULO 9: ECHANDO UN PULSO**

**- Son las doce - dije mirando el reloj.**

**- Cuando aceptaste compartir fatigas conmigo, sabías que iba para largo. – sonrió Wilson**

**- Sí. No soy tan mala. Sé que mañana sólo tienes que visitar pacientes internos en turno de tarde – admití divertida.**

**- Muy considerada. De todas maneras, me he traído el pijama, supongo que tienes una habitación de sobra, a no ser que consideres otras alternativas – sugirió, en plan gamberro.**

**- Para ti, siempre – dije sin dar más cancha a sus proposiciones indecentes.**

_**§[**__**FLASHBACK**__**: "Al día siguiente, me levanté temprano para ir a clase. Creo que fue la jornada en la que más madrugué desde que estudiaba allí. Y no es que las frivolidades cometidas de cintura para abajo me hubieran convertido en una persona responsable de cintura para arriba. O eres responsable o no lo eres. No es algo que se infunda en uno de buenas a primeras.**_

_**Sabía que era de los que también estaba al pie del cañón a primera hora y, aunque no estaba seguro de que quisiera recibirme,crucé el vestíbulo, subí a la primera planta del anexo de administración, y me presenté en su oficina. Toqué en la puerta. Tardaron en contestar, pero al final, una voz atiplada de acento indefinido me dio paso desde dentro. Era la de Duncan Li**_

_**- Pase, buenos días, realmente, le esperaba ayer – dijo el hombre, mientras se servía el primer café - ¿Quiere uno?**_

_**- Buenos días, sí, gracias. ¿Me esperaba ayer? – pregunté con curiosidad.**_

_**- Ajá. Es usted indisciplinado, pero no es imbécil – concluyó el profesor dándome la taza humeante.**_

_**- Casi podemos estar de acuerdo en el dictamen. Por eso mismo, no sé si ha sido buena idea venir – confesé e hice ademán de levantarme**_

_**- No se marche o cometerá un error. No voy a morderle, diga lo que tenga que decir, Sr. House. Le escucho. – dijo él, en tono tranquilo.**_

_**- Supongo que piensa que soy un idiota, o peor, un pelota por atreverme a venir aquí después de todo lo que ha pasado. Pero no me queda otra. Tengo que ser justo y usted también. Ella no tuvo nada que ver.**_

_**- Sr. House, ella tiene todo que ver – la frase me desarmó. ¿A qué se refería?**_

_**- Ella es brillante, no protesta ni da problemas. Le interesa la facultad. A mí no. Yo sólo quiero ser médico.**_

_**- Si el título dependiera de su destreza fuera de las aulas no se habría pasado aquí tanto tiempo. Diez años son muchos.**_

_**-Sé que lo normal son siete, pero me reservo ese número para hacer cábalas – repliqué con intención.**_

_**- Cábalas, las justas. Perdió un curso por su expulsión y tardó otro medio año en ponerse al día. – había hablado con el Decano.- Por otra parte, pudo comenzar sus prácticas de forma satisfactoria, ¿Qué cree que significa eso, Sr. House?**_

_**- Que valgo para este oficio. Al cuerno la teoría, usted sabe que soy un negado para los libros. **_

_**- Cualquiera que llevara dos meses con el horario cambiado lo sería. ¿Cómo lo lleva?**_

_**- Pues…- me quedé cortado - . Bien, creo. **_

_**- Perfecto. Me alegra saberlo – dijo, con cortesía oriental.**_

_**- ¿Quién se lo dijo? – mi gesto y mi tono de voz cambiaron, se volvieron tensos.**_

_**- ¿Usted qué cree?. Lo sabe perfectamente. Alguien se le adelantó, me llamó por teléfono ayer por la tarde y me contó que iba a dejar usted el trabajo aquí. Le felicito, Dr. House. No todo el mundo puede conseguir un puesto en la Anderson.**_

_**- Le mentí. No hay tal. Si no consigo graduarme este curso, tendré que volver a mi casa sin nada – suspiré intentando asimilar lo que parecía ser más que una posibilidad.**_

_**- ¿Y eso le asusta? – escrutó el especialista en endocrinología.**_

_**- No me asusta nada, pero a mi madre no le agradaría. Mis padres han hecho un gran esfuerzo para enviarme aquí. Contribuyo con el sueldo de un casi residente, pero usted sabe que no es bastante. **_

_**- ¿Y por qué no se lo ha dicho a su amiga? – encima de puntilloso, el asiático era un cotilla de mucho cuidado.**_

_**- Por la misma razón que ella no me ha contado que ha hablado con usted a mis espaldas. Confío en que sea discreto y no le comente lo que he venido a hacer aquí.**_

_**- Yo no divulgo mis conversaciones privadas, Sr. House. – porque no las tenía.¡¡¡ Semejante espécimen!!!.**_

_**- Está jugando con nosotros, quiere que nos estrellemos. Somos como dos ratas en su laboratorio. Y estoy más que harto de todo, ¿sabe? – le acusé sin fundamento, descargando mi frustración como siempre, con el primero que tenía delante.**_

_**- Vamos a dejar las cosas claras – ese comienzo de frase me dio la pista. El mandarín se ponía serio -. No voy a tener consideración con usted, Sr. House. No, porque ya la he tenido. Si aplicara los estatutos tal cual, saldría usted de aquí sin el título. Y, si de justicia se trata, tal y como dijo antes, eso no es lo más recomendable. Sin la licenciatura no es posible ni curar un catarro.**_

_**- ¿Y Lisa? ¿Va a hacerla pagar mis meteduras de pata también?. Ya le digo que no hizo nada, sólo intentaba ayudarme a pasar el trago. Joder, Sr. Li, ¡¡¡no me había dado tiempo a abrir el puto manual!!! – estaba perdiendo los estribos pero no podía dejar de gritar – Además, qué diablos, se sabe la materia mejor que muchos.**_

_**- Mejor que yo – matizó el catedrático con sus ojillos pequeños impregnados de falsa malicia-. Ése es el rumor. Sabe tanto que podría darnos clases. A usted y a mí. De eso se trata.**_

_**- Entonces, dígame, ¿Qué es lo que le impide ser flexible? ¿Qué trabajo le cuesta no comportarse como un hijoputa? – ya está. Corroboré mi condena sin juicio.**_

_**- Ella le gana, Sr. House. – señaló sin tomar en cuenta mis insultos -. No sólo teóricamente. No sólo en las trincheras. Es buena estudiante y será una médico tan extraordinaria como usted. Tal vez, incluso mejor. Tiene inteligencia, intuición, arrojo, y el descaro suficiente como para llegar alto en este mundo repleto de hombres inútiles, que sólo aspiran a calentar el sillón de un buen cargo con sus orondas posaderas, para poder comprarse un Porsche último modelo y pasear a las amigas en las cenas de sociedad – lo que faltaba, un análisis sociológico de los males mundanos.**_

_**- Parece que sabe de qué va el tema – insinué algo tremendo. **_

_**- Vivo de alquiler en las afueras de Baltimore con mi mujer y el menor de mis hijos. Y sólo he podido comprarme un Ford – respondió sin remilgos – Podía haber llegado a más, pero vivo como quiero. Necesito lo que tengo y tengo lo que necesito. – ni Confucio en sus mejores tiempos.**_

_**- Vale, entendido, me puedo fiar de usted. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?**_

_**- Se necesitan. Por separado no dan una. Pero es evidente que juntos se estimulan – y para colmo, empezó con los chistes.**_

_**- ¿Estamos hablando de sexo? – indagué **_

_**- Estamos hablando de amor, hijo. Ella es perfecta en todo. Pero no sabe trabajar en equipo. Le da miedo hacerlo, no porque no pueda. Teme sobresalir, teme incomodar al resto, y no se implica con los demás. Prefiere ir por su cuenta.**_

_**- Yo también, le alabo el gusto – aclaré sarcástico.**_

_**- Lo sé. Pero usted no tiene miedo a la gente, como nadie le importa, no teme hacerles daño. Enséñele eso, enséñele a equivocarse.**_

_**- De acuerdo, podré hacerlo, soy especialista en equivocarme, ¿Y qué gano yo? **_

_**- Aprender a aprobar una asignatura que no le interesa lo más mínimo. – no era una mala propuesta.**_

_**- Trato hecho. – acepté y le di la mano para sellar un pacto de caballeros."]**_

**- O sea que, ¿Os obligó a trabajar juntos para libraros del examen? – preguntó Wilson.**

**- No. Nos dijo que preparáramos el temario y que ya se vería – rectifiqué.**

**- ¡¡¡Y ahí fue donde se lió la madeja!!! – exclamó entusiasmado**

**- La madeja y lo que no es la madeja. – admití nostálgica.**

**- El chinito era todo un romántico, ¡¡¡Qué bueno!!! – rió con ganas**

**- No sé qué pensar teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó después.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPíTULO 10: DESABROCHANDO CORAZONES (I)**

**- Si quieres, seguimos mañana – sugerí medio en broma.**

**- ¿Crees que puedes dejarme así ? – protestó James.**

**- Espera, deja que vea si Rachel está bien. Duerme del tirón y rara vez necesita algo de noche pero suele llorar si está mojada.**

**- Vale, mientras tanto, voy a cargar pilas. Si lo sé me hubiera puesto unas alcalinas antes de venir. ¡No tomaba tanto café desde que estaba en la facultad!. **

_**§[**__**FLASHBACK**__**: "Nos interrumpió el sonido de la cafetera. La quinta. Si había que trabajar juntos era mejor empezar y no perder el tiempo en más discusiones. Teníamos que preparar las pruebas cuatrimestrales aparte del trabajo extra que Li nos encargó. Al final quedamos en que presentaríamos un dossier con los aspectos más espinosos de la asignatura y lo expondríamos ante toda la clase, poco antes de fin de curso. Ahí se decidiría nuestro futuro. Más el mío que el de ella.**_

_**- Yo no sé argumentar en público cosas tan aburridas – protesté dando el enésimo sorbo a la taza que estaba por abrasarme los dedos.**_

_**- Claro. Tú sólo sabes hablar de lo que se te da bien – rebatió con un tonillo que me dio que pensar. **_

_**- ¿El follaje? – me pasé de listo.**_

_**- La hipófisis – me esquivó haciendo una mueca.**_

_**- ¿Se me da bien hablar de la hipófisis? – la incredulidad y yo, la misma cosa.**_

_**- No. Digo, que toca la hipófisis – siguió como si nada.**_

_**- Es una glándula muy molona. Me gusta. – la miré con aspecto de tunante.**_

_**- A mi me gustan más las adrenales. Pero ya llegarán…- apostilló ella con más mala uva.**_

_**- Y nosotros…¿Cuándo llegaremos? – al grano, Mariano.**_

_**- No es bueno mezclar el trabajo con el placer…- ya empezamos con la filosofía.**_

_**- Ya lo dijo "Noséquién"…Donde tengas la olla no metas lo que tú sabes y yo me callo – al cuerno la ontología.**_

_**- ¡¡¡Qué gráfico!!! – sonrió y no pareció molesta por el comentario.**_

_**- De momento, y dadas las horas, tendré que quedarme aquí a pasar la noche. ¿A tu hermana no le importa, verdad? – la pregunta no era ésa exactamente pero esperaba que captara la sutileza.**_

_**- A mí no me importa y a mi hermana tampoco, no viene a dormir. – no me defraudó, sabía de sobra por dónde iba.**_

_**- No me extrañaría que hubieras urdido todo para llegar a esto – dije de repente.**_

_**- ¿Cómo? – parpadeó un momento, como si no entendiera mi reacción.**_

_**- Dejarme copiar, montar el lío, ponerme la miel en los labios y luego arreglártelas para trabajarme en tus propios lares – hice un resumen en poco más de diez palabras. Ni un genio, vamos.**_

_**- Largo de aquí – dijo seria y se acercó a la salida para abrir la puerta.**_

_**- ¡¡¡Vamos!!! ¿Otra escenita estúpida? – había metido la pata hasta el muslo**_

_**- Yo no hago escenitas. Tú me pediste ayuda y accediste a trabajar aquí. A partir de mañana podemos hacerlo en la biblioteca. Por separado.**_

_**- Sabes que no tengo tiempo…¿Me vas a obligar a que te suplique de nuevo?**_

_**- No. Jamás he suplicado a nadie y detesto que la gente lo haga conmigo. **_

_**- Discúlpame…- siempre resultaba si bajaba el tono y ponía cara de compungido.**_

_**- Una más y todo a la mierda. ¿Te queda bien clarito? – no era una pregunta retórica. Su gesto no dejaba lugar a dudas.**_

_**- Sí – murmuré cabizbajo. Era la primera vez que una mujer que no era mi madre me ponía en mi sitio.**_

_**- Todo ha sido una coincidencia. Heather prepara sus parciales con Lori. – me aclaró más relajada.**_

_**- ¡¡¡Qué casualidad!!! ¡¡¡Me encantan estas coincidencias!!! – suspiré mirándola a los ojos tan intensamente que se ruborizó.**_

_**- Tenemos que cenar algo, voy a poner unos tortellini a cocer. ¿Te gustan con espinacas o los prefieres con carne?**_

_**- La carne me gusta de segundo plato – a esas alturas ambos sabíamos que no pasaría de aquella noche.**_

_**[…]**_

_**Demonios. Demasiada cafeína. No íbamos a dormir. No tenía sentido postergar la evidencia. Apenas sí cenamos un plato de pasta con tomate. No pudimos terminar. La madrugada llegaba con el deseo. Nos levantamos de la mesa y nos fuimos acercando uno al otro. Me besó. Por tercera vez. Y de nuevo distinto. Fue un ronroneo en mis labios. Se entretuvo mojándolos con su lengua, mientras sus manos aterrizaban en mi trasero, impúdicas, reconociéndolo en toda su extensión y obligándome a estrecharme contra él, bien atrapada, sintiendo cada centímetro de su estampa.**_

_**- La dama y el vagabundo – dijo de pronto, despegándose.**_

_**- ¿Qué dices? – pregunté desconcertada.**_

_**- Que somos como la dama y el vagabundo.**_

_**- Ellos compartían espaguetis. – le corregí mientras mis manos le dibujaban la cara.**_

_**- Matices sin importancia…- más besos…**_

_**La pared fue mi límite. El palo que aguantó nuestras velas. ¿Acaso iba a hacerme el amor de pie?. No tuve valor para protestar y le desnudé. Los pantalones y los slips se arremolinaban en sus tobillos y le hacían tropezar, terminó de quitárselos y los apartó de un puntapié, dejándome bien claro que podía arrancarle los botones de la camisa de cuajo, a dentelladas si hacía falta. Y mientras palpaba mi pecho, mis caderas, mis muslos, mis entrañas. Siempre pegado. Muy pegado a mí.**_

_**[…]**_

_**Mejor tumbados. La cacé al vuelo y casi corriendo la llevé a la habitación. La solté entre risas en la cama de Heather. El somier protestó pero no le valió de nada. Probaría su resistencia y la de ella. Atravesaría su piel como jamás un hombre lo hizo. Sonreí y me siguió. Su melena se enredó en mis dedos mientras sus mejillas se iluminaban y se empapaba en mi sudor.**_

_**- Están duros – le susurré, mientras cercaba sus oscuros pezones de mandarina – redondos y duros…- precisé sin parar de tocar y morder.**_

_**- ¿ Y lo tuyo cómo va? – curioseó y me lanzó un crochet directo al orgullo – Lo quiero como Dios manda.**_

_**- Los asuntos de palacio van despacio – informé después de echar un vistazo al tema sin saber exactamente la medida del mandato divino.**_

_**- El buen caldo se hace a fuego lento, amor mío. La paciencia es una virtud y yo soy muy virtuosa…- aclaró lanzándose a mi boca y provocándome aún más.**_

_**- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunté cuando ambos nos quedamos sin saliva.**_

_**- Me va bien lo del otro día – confesó con franqueza -. Si no te importa.**_

_**[…]**_

_**No le importó. El martín pescador se lanzó al vacío sin pensar y buceó en picado hacia el lecho marino de mi interior, labrando con su lengua las paredes esponjosas, secando el fondo coralino y quedándose como premio la perla carnosa asalmonada. Confín del hogar femenino, reducto minúsculo de la pasión más febril. Callado pero expectante. Siempre inquieto. A veces inflamado. Como ahora. Me sentí halagada y satisfecha porque rebañó su plato como el más obediente de los infantes. Antes que nadie. Mejor que nunca.**_

_**- ¿Y tú, qué deseas? – pregunté cuando se tomó el merecido descanso.**_

_**- Mi pajar va por buen camino. No necesito ánimos – comprendí que no quería llevar sus exigencias al límite. Un pudor soterrado en su sarcasmo se lo impedía.**_

_**- Ya sé que te bastas y te sobras …- correspondí aplazando el orden del día, esperando peor ocasión.**_

_**Me rodeó con sus brazos y supe que no mentía. Al poco dejó de hablar. Se concentró en su propia respiración mientras recorría mi silueta con las palmas de las manos. Ambas abiertas, sin secretos, sin vergüenza, sin prisas. Sus jadeos crecían sin querer y el abrazo se hacía más grave, más hondo en tanto su torso me engullía. Si algo me gustaba de él era que podía ser tierno y rotundo a la vez.**_

_**- Ya estás listo – dije muy segura de mí misma y esperé un segundo a que se pusiera un condón para declarar el estado de excepción – Vamos allá.**_

_**[…]**_


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPíTULO 11: DESABROCHANDO CORAZONES (II)**

_**Clavó las rodillas en mis caderas y se acomodó sentada en mi cintura. La oí gemir y me sentí como Zeus gobernando el Olimpo. Me asusto, quisiera huir pero no puedo. Debería irme pero no debo. Ella tiene razón. Ha calibrado los niveles de mi ego y ha entendido la premura que me acucia. Es plena, infinita y poderosa. Tan verdad como que la Tierra gira alrededor del Sol. Visible a todas luces aun en la oscuridad más profunda de su ser. **_

_**Jadeo al percibir sus movimientos pausados y comienzo la letanía. Cuento diez para quebrar mis instintos y abatir los suyos. Uno: Me agarro a sus muslos y la llamo por su nombre. Suave e insistente. Dos: Se inclina hacia delante en el primer espasmo cuando la lujuria acorrala su alma. Me obliga a gritar. Juro en arameo. Tres: Siento sus manos acariciar mis nalgas y me exaspero tanto que mis suspiros no son sino obscenas síncopas. Cuatro: Sus rótulas saltarinas la hacen subir y abandonar desdeñosas mi miembro confuso. Odiosa bajamar. Cinco: No me da tiempo a pensar, baja en plomada y sin querer la libido se me deshace como una vela de cera. La marea me eleva en tiempo récord. Así unas cuantas veces hasta que consigue dejarme exhausto. Y sólo llego a hacer la prueba del nueve: El profiláctico repleto y sus muslos bautizados de amor al desprendernos.**_

_**[…]**_

_**Me acurruqué en su torso concentrada en el perfume del después. Anís y vainilla. Licor de alcanfor. Le aspiro. Me gusta. Disfruto del relajo. De la desnudez pura y simple. Le obsequio con besos limpios que decoran su frente y allanan su expresión. Él arrima el ascua a su sardina y agarra mis nalgas por enésima vez. Las pellizca cuidadoso para conocer su consistencia. Quiere hipotecarlas para siempre. Sigo las caricias más abajo y no se resiste cuando rozo levemente su masculinidad reposada. Le tomo juramento cuando convierto mi atrevimiento en un ligero cosquilleo de sus glándulas almendradas que lo incomoda hasta que una carcajada le descompone el gesto, al escuchar mi comentario indecente apenas susurrado.**_

_**- Buena chica – digo mientras amarro con firmeza su maroma sin saber si la noche puede ser eterna.**_

_**[…]**_

_**Media hora más tarde seguíamos atados. Descansando nuestros huesos. Cosidos entre sí por el halo invisible que sólo saben tejer los amantes sin que las palabras se consideren precisas. Apenas un "te quiero" soltado en el desierto del desamparo. Éramos dos cuerpos solos que se unían en el tropel de una urgencia instantánea e inconfesable, pero que aún no estaban lo suficientemente juntos. La veo dormir mientras pienso lo que no le digo: "Queda camino, dame un poco más de tiempo y sabrás cómo se quiere. Cómo se ama de verdad" **_

_**[…]**_

_**Despierta y me sorprende dando forma a la horma de mi zapato. Pero no me avergüenzo. Sonrío y continúo sin prisas. Dejo que observe. Me gusta que mire porque es inusual. Porque esto es algo que hacemos sin compañía. No en vano lo llaman el vicio solitario y yo no pretendí tener público jamás. Y aunque podría terminar el festejo sin tocarla, solamente con mirarme en el verde de sus ojos, no quiero eso.**_

_**- Cine de sábanas blancas. Debería cobrarte entrada – concluyo mientras sigo esmerándome al ver que me contempla sin cruzar palabra.**_

_**- Tal vez no me guste la trama – siempre tan ingeniosa.**_

_**- ¿Te molesta? – paro lo justo para no ser descortés.**_

_**- No. Pero pensé que te habías quedado a gusto. – su tono traslucía decepción.**_

_**- Yo sí. Pero tú no. – le dije sin ánimo de ofender.**_

_**- No seas bobo. Ha estado muy bien. – aseguró ella. **_

_**- Aprobado y raspando – evalué exigente.**_

_**- Mmm...**_

_**- ¿Con qué clase de tíos has estado? ¿De esos que van a lo suyo y se quedan tan campantes? – no era hora de entrar en esos terrenos.**_

_**- Ha habido de todo – afortunadamente ella tampoco quería ir por esos jardines. Demasiadas espinas los jalonaban.**_

_**Mi termostato a tope me indicó que era la hora de dejarse de cháchara. Me incorporé sentado en medio de la cama y la atraje hacia mí. Frente a frente y prescindiendo de la posición horizontal era más fácil no engañarse. Ella pareció desconcertada cuando la propuse colocarse sobre mis muslos de modo que sus pies tocaban el cabecero de mimbre y nuestros torsos eran casi uno.**_

_**Las manos libres. Caricias y susurros. Órdenes convertidas en sugerencias por mor de la confianza. Me escuchó: "Yo te guiaré a ti y tú lo harás conmigo". Asintió aunque temblaba levemente al sentirse nuevamente invadida por un huésped demasiado insistente. "Agárrate a mi cuello". Lo hizo. Las palmas de sus manos en mis hombros. Sus dedos clavados en mi espalda y los míos en sus glúteos. Marco el paso. Soy el Caronte que lleva su timón y gobierna en el Hades más profundo de su anhelo (1). Barco de sombras, de muerte en vida que se obsesiona buscando luz .La empujo por sorpresa para ensartarme definitivamente en su corriente. Aprieto el trasero. De forma brusca. Hacia arriba y adelante. Me hago dueño y señor de su aljibe. Las miradas se cruzan. Atisbo las lágrimas. Le duele y lo sé, pero es un riesgo calculado, necesario para que la posterior compensación sea mayor. Levanto el cerco y le doy tregua. Respira hondo y jadea cada vez más fuerte. Está a un paso de gritar cuando repito el gesto y la mantengo unos segundos más, suspendida en mis manos, a punto de romper su simetría, de rasgar su piel hasta el final. A la tercera soy menos exigente porque la cabalgadura cede y ya sabe adaptarse. Es ella la que se grapa a mis entretelas. Su vientre se expande y su matriz vibra resuelta a acompañarme en mi culminación. Su llanto ahogado ya no denota pesar. Estalla de gozo. Y yo con ella.**_

_**Ahora sí. Somos uno. Uno y nada más. Uno y nada menos."] § **_

**- Es hora de que descanse, Dr. House – anunció Kaneti.**

**- ¡¡¡Vaya!!! Justo cuando le había tomado el gusto **

**- No me cabe duda. Pero no hemos terminado. Aún le queda mucho por contar y más por aprender.**

**- ¿Qué nuevas sorpresas me reserva? – indagué un poco inquieto.**

**- Si se lo dijera ya no tendría gracia.**

**- No crea que me voy a rendir. – mi voz sonó amenazante**

**- Lo sé. Una y no más, Santo Tomás. Que tenga una buena noche.**

**Mi mentor se marchó y sólo el sonido de la llave me hizo comprender. Estaba de nuevo preso y aislado. Al menos no pudo atarme. Confiaba en mí más que yo mismo. **

**Me recosté en el lecho improvisado y pese a mi agotamiento y a la estrechez dí mil vueltas. Era paradójico. Tener que estar encerrado para poder sentirme libre. Mi imaginación echó a volar y me dormí al amanecer.**

**(1) ****En la mitología griega era el barquero del Hades, que transportaba las almas a la otra vida.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPíTULO 12: MÁS ALLÁ DEL INTENTO (I)**

**A la mañana siguiente, Elías Kaneti se presentó para acabar con mi confinamiento. **

**- Levántese – ordenó, expeditivo.**

**- No le he insultado, no he tomado nada desde que me dio el caramelito ayer, no tiene motivos para reprenderme.**

**- No le reprendo. Son las diez. Sus compañeros llevan dos horas en la cancha de baloncesto del patio.**

**- No se inquiete tanto, nunca me gustó el recreo**

**- Por eso mismo usted se irá ahora mismo a su habitación, se duchará y se pondrá presentable. Va a volver a la terapia grupal.**

**- ¿Y eso quién lo ha decidido?**

**- Adivine…Va a colaborar con el conjunto, hablará y se expondrá a que otros internos le pregunten sobre sus cosas.**

**- ¿Estoy obligado a contestarles? – dije con sorna.**

**- Rotundamente, sí.**

**- Pero no a decirles la verdad – precisé, dispuesto a volver por mis fueros.**

**- Usted verá. Si les miente a ellos será como mentirse a sí mismo. – me advirtió el aprendiz de brujo.**

**- ¿Este era su cambio de estrategia? – interrogué levantando mi ceja, haciéndole ver que haría lo que me diera la gana.**

**El psiquiatra me miró y no se dignó a responder. Se limitó a darme mi bastón para que le siguiera.**

**[…]**

**- ¿Este es tu cambio de estrategia? – preguntó el neurólogo - ¿Reunirnos a todos para ponernos alerta de que el lobo vuelve y no debemos dejar que engulla a Caperucita? (1) ¿O por contra hemos de transigir porque el loco ha de adaptarse al ritmo de los cuerdos?**

**- House nunca estuvo loco – interrumpió Cameron.**

**- ¿Sigues defendiéndole aun estando casada? – continuó Foreman.**

**- Yo pienso lo mismo – dijo Trece.**

**- Vaya, es la primera vez que os veo coincidir…- apuntó Taub maledicente.**

**- Somos tres – intervino Chase.**

**- Cinco – añadió Wilson.**

**- Cuddy, nos has juntado a todos después de tres años. Si no fuera importante no te habrías molestado en hacerlo – resumió Chase zanjando la absurda discusión.**

**- Sea lo que sea, mi respuesta es "no" - adelantó Foreman demasiado empecinado y tal vez para curarse en salud. - Ya experimenté el ninguneo bastante.**

**- Fuiste tú quien dimitió aquí y quien la cagó en el Mercy. Te dí la posibilidad de recuperar el empleo cuando nadie te miraba a la cara, así que no te hagas la víctima conmigo – le increpé.**

**- Habría mucho que hablar sobre el particular. Pero preferiría hacerlo en privado – admitió Foreman.**

**- Lo que cada cual prefiera me tiene sin cuidado. En esto estamos todos, tanto si os gusta como si no. House sigue siendo el Jefe del Servicio de Diagnósticos y muchos de vosotros habéis aprendido con él todo o mucho de lo que sabéis. Estáis en deuda con él – era hora de dejar claro que mi cargo no era un puesto decorativo. Implicaba mandar y yo sabía mandar.**

**- Como tú – apostilló Cameron.**

**- La diferencia es que yo no reniego ni me da reparo reconocerlo – corté con sequedad sabiendo que la inmunóloga no se refería a asuntos profesionales precisamente -. Dentro de un mes estará de vuelta. No sé en qué condiciones regresa**

**- ¿Y eso qué significa? – preguntó Chase con una cautela propia del puesto que ocupaba en los últimos tiempos.**

**- Desconozco si podrá ejercer la medicina, si su discernimiento sigue intacto, o si los daños por la vicodina y las otras cosas que ha tomado son ya irreparables. En cualquier caso, necesitará una supervisión. La Comisión Médica del hospital así lo exige. Y no tiene que ver con la persona sino con la situación.**

**- ¿En qué podemos ayudarte? - preguntó directamente Cameron.**

**- Quiero que Chase se haga cargo del servicio. Temporalmente, como director adjunto, pero mano a mano con House.**

**- Quieres relegarle sin que se note – concluyó Chase -. No me gusta el cariz que está tomando esto.**

**- Si tienes otra propuesta, es hora de que la expongas. ¿Prefieres que contrate a un nefrólogo nuevo? – indagué más que harta de todo.**

**- ¿Por qué yo, Cuddy? – pregunta inadecuada en el momento inoportuno.**

**- Puedes aceptar el puesto o no, pero no preguntes por qué – intervino Wilson leyéndome el pensamiento - . Te hace parecer lo que no eres.**

**- Él no me respeta – recordó Chase.**

**- Claro. Por eso ha recurrido a ti cada vez que tenía una cirugía importante. – ironicé con una leve sonrisa.**

**- Eso no es confianza, Cuddy. Es conveniencia – Chase se había resignado a ser considerado como un cero a la izquierda en el universo de House.**

**- ¿Le has dicho siempre que sí? - indagó Remy.**

**- No. A veces me he negado. Cuando he creído que no era de recibo lo que me pedía. **

**- Tú salvaste a la bailarina. Si no hubiera sido por tu tozudez nos habríamos ido a casa y ahora ella no podría siquiera comer por su cuenta.**

**- No me cuelgues laureles, Trece. Necesito meditarlo – dijo Chase.**

**- No hay tiempo. Tengo que informar a la Junta ya. O eso o cierro el departamento – apremié.**

**- Acepta – saltó Cameron en nombre de Chase -. Estoy segura de que le apasiona el reto y ya va siendo hora de que se le dé la oportunidad.**

**- Bien. Es justo lo que quiero. Rapidez y concisión. He pedido a mi ayudante que suba al despacho todos los casos que puedan interesar. Me importa un bledo cómo los clasifiques o el modo en que organices el despacho. Sólo quiero que los pacientes que entran vivos salgan de igual modo. ¡¡¡ Todo el mundo a trabajar!!!.**

**[…]**

**- Muy bien hecho. No había hecho falta que yo sugiriera esta solución. Ya sabías que era casi la única posibilidad, ¿Por qué dudas de tu buen criterio?. – dijo Wilson en cuanto la puerta se cerró y nos dejaron solos.**

**- Lo sé. A decir verdad, firmar un despido procedente me daría menos trabajo que revolucionar el gallinero**

**- Pero tendrías más cargo de conciencia - ¡¡¡qué bien me conocía el bueno de James!!!.**

**- Chase puede darnos una sorpresa, no le importa en absoluto lo que House piense de él y eso es bueno para el hospital – y para mí, debí añadir.**

**- Le importa, pero ha madurado y jamás lo dejará ver – corrigió Wilson**

**- ¿Qué le pasa a Foreman? - me había dejado desconcertada.**

**- Ha descubierto que conoces la situación por la que está pasando.**

**- ¿No debería ser la Dra. Hadley la que se sintiera mal?**

**- Trece lo ha asumido, sabe lo que hay, y se concentra en su bienestar. Él no. Mientras la enfermedad se mantenía lejana le daba consejos. Ahora no. - No sabe cómo reaccionar porque está empezando a vislumbrar su futuro y el de ella.**

**- Y no le gusta lo que ve. Me pregunto si a House le pasará lo mismo.**

**- No queda nada para que salgas de dudas.**

**- Ahora entiendo por qué eres oncólogo Wilson. Sanas el cuerpo y llegas al alma. – dije dándole una palmada en el hombro a mi empleado.**

**- Eso dicen algunos. Aunque con otras palabras – por su expresión supe que él también estaba inquieto. Muy inquieto por House.**

**[…]**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPíTULO 13: MÁS ALLÁ DEL INTENTO (II)**

**El domingo esperaba poder dormir hasta bien entrada la mañana. Era el día de la semana en el que los internos tenían free space. En cristiano, podíamos hacer lo que se nos pusiera en los mismísimos. Al menos teóricamente, porque Don Elías llegó para darme la tabarra cuando los gallos comenzaban a desperezarse.**

**- Ya sé que no le gustó mi sesión de terapia con los coleguis ayer. Pero esa no es razón para que me prive de mi asueto. **

**- Ha sido usted muy agudo. Lleva razón, no me gustó. **

**- Usted me pidió que me abriera a los demás.**

**- Abrirse a los demás no implica dar detalles de cómo supuestamente la madre de usted se tiraba a todo el Cuerpo de Marines.**

**- No dije eso.**

**- No. Utilizó otra palabra más ofensiva.**

**- ¿Ha leído La Biblia?. El descanso dominical es perceptivo para honrar a Nuestro Señor.**

**- Usted no puede honrar a Dios – soltó inventándose el undécimo mandamiento.**

**- Ciertamente, y usted tampoco. No se puede honrar algo que no existe.**

**- No puede respetar a Dios porque desconoce el significado del término y no es capaz de valorarse a sí mismo sin que medie la zafiedad. – concluí que ya podía empezar otro tratado de psicológía. Con suerte se lo publicarían en el boletín de su comunidad de vecinos -. Le quiero en el pabellón dentro de media hora arreglado como si tuviera que ir a un entierro – maldito medicucho. Daba donde más dolía.**

**- Si es el suyo lo haré encantado – le busqué la mirada para intimidarle pero me mantuvo el gesto, sin inmutarse un ápice, imperturbable.**

**[…]**

**Camisa recién planchada, chaqueta oscura y, por supuesto, corbata de fiesta. Zapatos de hebilla, y un afeitado más apurado que el del chico de la Philishave, completaban mi atuendo de mojigato cuando Kaneti vino a echarme un vistazo de aprobación. No hubo valoración. De nuevo me hizo seguirle. En los últimos tiempos me había convertido en un personaje de lo más vulgar. Era su perro perdiguero.**

**No fuimos a ningún sitio. Cuando llegué al salón hizo que me sentara a comer. En mi sitio, junto a Lou.**

**- Joder, hermano, pareces otro. ¿ A qué vienen esos tiros largos? - preguntó el entrometido sudaca.**

**- Sábado, sabadete… **

**- Es domingo – recordó Lou desorientado.**

**- Será mejor que tomes la medicación. ¿No pillas las sutilezas?. ¡¡¡Me voy de putas!!!. **

**- Ahhhh – qué otra cosa podía decir en su estado.**

**- Te invitaría pero no me gusta tirar el dinero.**

**[…]**

**Idénticos pasillos para trayectos similares. No hizo falta que me dijera dónde íbamos. Lo supe en cuanto tomamos el ascensor de la zona más lejana a los dormitorios. No habían pasado ni setenta y dos horas y ya me traía de vuelta. Más de lo mismo. Azotes y galeras.**

**- Entre – dijo secamente cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba dispuesto a volver por donde vine al percatarme de la trampa en la que me obligaba a caer.**

**- Me marcho – insistí elevando el tono a propósito, para que la persona que me esperaba se diera por enterada.**

**- No, no se marcha a ninguna parte – dijo Kaneti en lo que ya era algo más que una orden. **

**- No me gusta el melodrama y mucho menos la ciencia ficción – insistí intentando librarme, pero el terapeuta cubría bien las escuadras.**

**- Ya sé lo que le gusta…Pero yo soy el productor ejecutivo del filme. Elijo el género y los protagonistas. Ella es una secundaria que merece un papel principal y a usted más le vale entrar en plano y hacer una interpretación tan digna como ella espera. ¡¡¡Ahora!!! – dejó de contemporizar.**

**- Lo haré, en cuanto diga eso de "Cámara y acción" – contesté, y era una estupidez pero, como siempre, sólo el sarcasmo me ayudó a no perderme.**

**[…]**

**Sabía que el psiquiatra estaba fuera, observando todo y, lo que era peor, escuchando la conversación. Tampoco se habría olvidado de darle al REC. ¿Para qué?. ¿Para pasarme una repetición de las jugadas más interesantes? ¿O tal vez creía que no tenía cojones para enfrentarme a ella?. Estaba completamente equivocado. Y si quería pruebas las iba a tener.**

**- Hola, madre – dije sin más.**

**- Hola Greg – correspondió pero no intentó besarme. Tal vez porque esperaba que fuera yo el que la buscara. En vano. No lo hice.**

**- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, jamás pensé que te atreverías a venir a un lugar como éste. – no lo dije por molestar. Era lo que sentía.**

**- Yo tampoco creí que tuviera que recibir una llamada de un desconocido pidiéndome una entrevista para enterarme de tu verdadera situación – si algo había aprendido de John House es que sus reproches sonaran a otra cosa. Pero yo sabía identificarlos muy bien.**

**- Wilson es leal, después de todo – deduje con un punto de ironía que acusó de inmediato.**

**- No. Es consecuente – dijo y prosiguió en su propósito de hacer que me pitaran los oídos - Me llamó para prevenirme de que no estabas en el Hospital ni en Princeton, pero no me dijo más. Sólo que no me preocupara.**

**- Típico de él, minimizar el sufrimiento de todo bicho viviente. De todos menos de él.**

**Nos callamos. Habíamos permanecido de pie. Lo suficientemente lejos como para evitar tocarnos y lo bastante cerca como para que la conversación no trascendiera al exterior más que lo indispensable. Mi madre era la de siempre. Elegante y grácil. Y daba lo mismo la circunstancia o la situación. Podía verse así en cualquier parte. Una boda, un entierro o el desfile del Cuatro de Julio. Sobresalía sin pretenderlo. Era un talento natural, innato, ajeno al resto de los mortales. Se lo dije cuando ambos nos acomodamos.**

**- Estás aquí, en este submundo, pero parece que vas a un acto de beneficencia con las esposas viudas de turno.**

**- Estoy en el submundo al que mi hijo me lleva – la primera en la frente.**

**- Amor de madre – definí de forma cáustica - . Tal vez debí tatuármelo en el brazo, como hacen los convictos. Para recordar lo mucho que me quieres.**

**- ¿Y tú?. No hemos hablado desde el funeral de tu padre. Ni una visita, ni una llamada.**

**- He estado muy ocupado ¡¡¡no veas el trabajo que da eso de volverse tarumba!!!.**

**- Me imagino …- buscó mi mirada un segundo pero enseguida apartó la vista.**

**- En las pocas ocasiones en que pensé en telefonearte, desistí. No tenía nada que decirte – su aparente incomodidad no iba a detenerme. Si había que hablar, lo haría sin eufemismos. Nada de paños calientes. **

**- Ni una palabra de aliento, para confortarme – siguió con los reproches -. No eres el niño que yo crié, Greg – confesó decidida la señora House.**

**- No te quepa duda. Además, ¿Confortarte de qué?. **

**- He vivido con él más de cincuenta años – recordó - . Le quería. **

**- Somos distintos. Yo necesité menos de la mitad del tiempo para odiarle.**

**- ¡No digas eso! – sus ojos temblaban tanto como su voz.**

**- No puedo querer a alguien que aprovechó su fuerza para doblegarme de la manera más indigna y despreciable. Tampoco puedo querer a quien se lo consintió. Ambos sois culpables. Por acción u omisión. **

**- Cuando su hermano desapareció y encontraron su cuerpo, la policía investigó. Varios vecinos declararon que John estaba con Vince cuando sucedió el accidente. – mientras hablaba se empeñaba en estrujar un pañuelo que había sacado del bolso - . Oma enloqueció cuando lo supo, porque les creyó y fue a por él, a su habitación. Le llamó mentiroso y le cayó en tromba dispuesta a darle una buena por no haber contado lo sucedido. Tu abuelo tuvo que proteger a tu padre, que aterrado no hacía sino llorar y decir que no sabía nada. Literalmente, se lo arrancó de los brazos a su esposa después de echar la puerta abajo. Si no lo evitan le habría matado. El médico tuvo que sedarla y apartarla del mundo por un tiempo, hasta que comprendió que todo fue una simple desgracia. Después se supo que, aunque salieron juntos, Vince se fue por su cuenta a buscar a un amor de verano que tenía. Como tu tío no deseaba compañía John, que era seis años más pequeño que él, se quedó en el camino, en casa de un amigo, y no presenció el resbalón fatal.**

**- Y yo recogí las tempestades que otros sembraron con vientos – resumí mucho más alegórico y conciso.**

**- No…Te buscó durante toda la tarde, por todo Rock Island. Dio alerta en la base y nada. Cuando te vio aparecer, con los guardias, suspiró aliviado, pero al ver tu cara satisfecha de "¡¡¡mira qué listo soy, hago lo que quiero!!!", su expresión cambió. En ese instante supe lo que pasaría sin que John me lo dijera.**

**- ¡¡¡Qué bien!!! – exclamé con sarcasmo.**

**- Infundirte el miedo a través de un escarmiento fue su modo de protegerte. **

**- Modo absurdo, equivocado y punible – califiqué certero.**

**- Tal vez es que en su caso el método funcionó – aventuró sin convicción.**

**- Pero conmigo no – repliqué categórico.**

**- Obviamente, no hay más que verte. Además no se puede proteger eternamente a los hijos – ella tampoco se equivocaba. **

**- ¿Y tú qué querías infundirme? – pregunté malintencionadamente. Si quería poner en marcha un ventilador y expandir las culpabilidades yo también estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir? – interrogó incómoda.**

**- Vivo en un pabellón lleno de tarados. Esta tarde, durante el almuerzo, les dije que me iba de putas. **

**- ¡¡¡Greg!!! – gritó escandalizada.**

**- No imaginaba que se me presentaría ante mis ojos la más bella hetaira, digno recuerdo de las cortesanas clásicas – solté decidido a herirla lo más posible -. No temas, madre. A pesar de todo sigues siendo una señora. Toda una dama, como dice la canción, de alta cuna y baja cama (1)**

**- ¿De qué estás hablando? – siguió descompuesta.**

**- Dime, mamá. ¿Qué sentías cuando te desnudaba? ¿Qué insano placer experimentabas cuando aquel soldaducho se tomaba las licencias que le dabas? ¿Qué pensabas cuando se complacía con un cuerpo ajeno?**

**- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – se levantó y se acercó a mi asiento. Dos lágrimas surcando sus mejillas son su más vergonzosa confesión.**

**- ¡¡¡Contesta!!! – farfullé enfurecido - ¿Qué sentías cuando te poseía alguien que no era tu marido como una vulgar mujerzuela?**

**Hay cosas que no están permitidas, que no se deben juzgar. Ésta era una de ellas. Salvo que sea una mala madre con mayúsculas, una desnaturalizada de tomo y lomo, ningún ser humano debe cuestionar a la persona que le da la vida. Yo lo hice. Y no creí que se atrevería a dar el paso lógico siguiente, a hacerme pagar mi descaro, dado que ninguno de los dos teníamos la edad apropiada para andarnos con ésas. Pero erré. **

**El medio siglo con que contaba no fue impedimento para que flanqueara mi cara con dos bofetones. Seguidos y enérgicos. Derecha y revés. Después se quedó callada, esperando mi respuesta, pero yo no pude decir nada. Me limité a observar que volvía a su silla como si nada. Pensé que saldría de allí al instante. Pero no. Nos mantuvimos quietos, metidos en nuestros pensamientos, sumidos en el silencio por un espacio de tiempo que no sabría determinar con exactitud. Sólo un suspiro profundo rompió la red del miedo que ambos teníamos a mostrar nuestros sentimientos.**

**- Me casé en 1.957, a mediados del año 1.957. Fue mi primer novio. El primer hombre con el que me acosté, después de la boda, claro. – declaró minuciosa.**

**- Convencional y aburrido – apunté con desprecio.**

**- Espera. Ahora se pone interesante. – me atajó ella con gesto forzado-. Apenas un año después supimos que le destinaban a Okinawa. La entrada en guerra era inminente.**

**- Carne de cañón. Lo que siempre quiso. Morir por nada.**

**- Era de los marines más jóvenes, no podía elegir.**

**- A los Marines se les paga para eso. Para morir o en el peor de los casos para dejarse matar.**

**- A mí me daban lo mismo todos aquellos mandatos y promesas. Le amaba. No me importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para volver. Pero él estaba en ese infierno, atado de pies y manos.**

**- Lamer el culo a un General debe ser jodido, sí. Creo que yo también hubiera preferido que me liquidara uno del Vietcong (2)**

**- Pero yo no. Fui a ver a alguien. Hice un trato con dos cláusulas. – abrió su cartera y sacó de ella un papel cebolla tan fino y transparente que parecía estar a punto de deshacerse. Me lo entregó y esperó a que terminara de leer, cosa que hice no sin esfuerzo.**

**- ¿Cómo lo soportaste? – mi vista humedecida le hizo cambiar su expresión y por un instante fue la de siempre. Dulce y tierna.**

**- Cerrando los ojos, apretándolos fuerte e imaginándome que John ya estaba conmigo. Mi cuerpo estaba allí de prestado y daba alas a mi mente, para volar lejos y aguantar aquel trance – explicó con delicadeza**

**- ¡Hijo de puta! – mi ira se concentró y se dirigió de pleno a aquel malnacido. - ¿Por qué permitiste que fuera al funeral?. ¡¡¡No lo entiendo!!!.**

**- Porque no importaba. Porque nunca importó – dijo mi madre sinceramente -. Aunque él piense lo contrario, ese hombre nunca me tuvo. Nunca fui suya – exclamó con rotundidad, mucho más explícita. **

**- ¿Qué dijo cuando volvió? – curioseé sin saber si quería conocer el resto de la historia - ¿Qué dijo mi padre?.**

**- No hizo falta explicar nada. Cuando regresó seis meses después de mi arreglo, le esperé en el aeropuerto. Nos abrazamos, le besé y él me estrechó. Le bastó echar una mirada a mis caderas que ya empezaban a enchancharse para comprender. Me dijo algo que jamás olvidaré mientras viva. "¿Para cuándo lo esperamos?"**

**Kaneti interrumpió. Para ser la primera sesión con alguien externo a aquel microclima, era más que suficiente. Se mantuvo en un segundo plano y permitió que nos despidiéramos. Un leve abrazo y un par de besos en las mejillas debían bastar para restablecer el cariño. Un enfermero acompañó a mi madre a la salida. Nos quedamos allí, oyendo el eco cada vez más lejano de sus pisadas.**

**- ¿Qué le parece? – escudriñé con los ojos, ahora sí, llenos de lágrimas.**

**- Un acto de amor – declaró conciso mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda – Ya puede irse. Tiene el resto del día libre.**

**- Claro - me levanté y me fui sin molestarme en limpiarme el rostro. Ya no me importaba que me vieran llorar****.**

**(1) Canción "Dama, dama" de Cecilia**

**(2) Frente Nacional de Liberación Vietnamita. **


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPíTULO 14: DÍAS DE VINO Y ROSAS (I)**

**- El paciente de la 315 ha tenido un mal día con la quimio. He venido tan pronto como he podido, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Wilson entrando en mi oficina.**

**- Nada irreparable. House no vendrá hasta principios de año – le anuncié con expresión asustada.**

**- ¿Ha vuelto a la vicodina? – preguntó James con gesto aún más aterrorizado.**

**- No…Al parecer, tu amigo, el psiquiatra, ha conseguido lo impensable. Lleva metódicamente el tratamiento y las sesiones de terapia – ni yo misma me lo creía cuando se lo contaba.**

**- ¿Y cuál es el problema? – preguntó mi colega sin acabar de entender del todo mi intranquilidad.**

**- Kaneti le dará el alta en un mes, tal y como estaba previsto, pero han decidido que pase todo Diciembre en Lexington, con su madre.**

**- ¡¡¡Guau!!! – exclamó el oncólogo.**

**- Sí, eso dije yo…¡¡¡Y pensar que tuve que drogarle para que fuera al funeral de su padre!!!.**

**- Sí, y yo no te he contado el viajecito que me dio…- apuntó con una sonrisa divertida – Supongo que tu problema es contener a la camada de lobos antes de que se devoren.**

**- Hablaré con Chase, pero no me vendría mal una ayuda exterior.**

**- No te preocupes, no me supone demasiado esfuerzo. Las paredes oyen y yo también…**

**[…]**

**- Le toca – dijo el aspirante a Rojas Marcos (1) mientras rellenaba un vaso con agua – Quiero que se extienda, Greg y quiero que todos escuchen atentos. La sesión de hoy será más larga de lo habitual.**

**- ¿No po…pod..podemos ir a jugar al balón…baloncesto? – dijo Nelly, una de las damnificadas del Katrina que no levantaba cabeza desde que el Banco le arruinó para pagar una casa que ni siquiera existía.**

**- Podrás hacerlo por la tarde, Nelly – dijo el director de orquesta, acercándose a la muchacha y captando su atención – Greg nos va a contar una historia de amor, ¿verdad, doctor House?**

**- Sí, de amor y de sombra, como el libro de Allende.(2) Pido la paz y la palabra.**

**- Con estilo, a lo Blas de Otero (3), es toda suya.**

**[…]**

**Wilson se fue y, como siempre, me dejó más tranquila. Aunque no podía parar de pensar, ¿Sería posible recuperar al hombre que conocí en Baltimore?. Sagaz, agudo, divertido y apasionado. Así era Greg House. Así lo recordaba. Sin pararme un segundo, inicié sesión en el MAC, abrí el editor de textos y escribí. Yo también necesitaba terapia, pero esta era una parte de mi vida que no había contado a nadie. Que no podía contar. **

_**§[**__**FLASHBACK**__**: "Después de aquella noche no nos escondimos, tampoco es que anunciáramos un noviazgo oficial ni creo que ninguno de los amigos comunes lo esperara. Lo daban por supuesto. Como algo inevitable. Algo que simplemente tenía que pasar**_

_**- ¿Cómo es? – preguntó Heather de buenas a primeras sin venir a cuento una de pocas noches en que nos quedamos juntas para estudiar.**_

_**- Ya lo sabes, le has visto en pijama en Boston, cuando le invité a casa el año pasado. Alto, delgado, atlético, ojos azules.**_

**- **_**¡¡¡Lisa!!! – gritó mi hermana con un gesto de fastidio – No me refiero a eso, sino a lo otro…¿Qué nota le pones del uno al diez?**_

_**- ¿Qué te importa? – refunfuñé defendiendo mi privacidad.**_

_**- Yo te cuento todo sobre mis apaños, no es justo que tú… - protestó Heather.**_

_**- Tú me lo cuentas y el equipo de rugby también – acusé falsamente para enfadarla.**_

_**- Son rumores. Sólo he salido con dos de esos tipos y no creo que tengan queja – aclaró dolida.**_

_**- Bueno, pues si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco tengo motivos para reclamar – dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo.**_

_**- No sé si creerte, no tienes con quien comparar – recordó, tirando a dar**_

_**- ¡¡¡Ocho y medio!!! – canté defendiendo mi estatus.**_

_**- ¡¡¡Vaya, vaya!!!. La pequeña Lisa no sólo estudia…¡¡¡También trabaja!!!**_

_**- En jornada intensiva – puntualicé poniendo cara de estar satisfecha con mi partenaire.**_

_**- Hablando de jornada intensiva, ¿Dónde está ahora?**_

_**- Tiene guardia en el Hospital**_

_**- ¿Otra vez? . Más le vale que te invite al baile de primavera en Mayo, si no se las verá conmigo.**_

_**- No nos gustan esas cosas, y lo sabes. – dije intentando poner los puntos sobre las íes.**_

_**- Pero a mí sí…Quiero veros bailar y emborracharos juntos. Es la prueba de fuego para toda pareja que se precie.**_

_**- Greg está más que harto de esas pachangas y yo ya estuve el año pasado. Me bastó y me sobró.**_

_**Heather no insistió. Lo que no le dije es que Greg y yo nos iríamos en Febrero, aprovechando la semana blanca, a pasar unos días a una casa de campo que tenían los padres de una compañera de clase con la que hice muy buenas migas. Beatrice McLean me veía tan enamorada que, aprovechando que su familia había viajado a Europa y disponía por completo de la vivienda, me la ofreció a condición de proporcionarle la coartada perfecta. Ella iría con su chico a California, y nosotros le vaciaríamos la nevera a la señora McLean. Así podría alardear de lo bien que se alimentaba su hija".]§**_

**- ¿Se fue con su novia a un lugar apartado? – preguntó Kaneti algo desconcertado.**

**- No tema, no me volví un mentecato de pastel – dije por si las moscas.**

**- ¿Y entonces? – el terapeuta insistía en pedir explicaciones, mientras el silencio invadía la habitación. Los locos parecían hipnotizados por el relato. Ni que fuera Corín Tellado (4).**

**- Necesitaba saber si la quería de verdad – dije francamente - . Necesitaba quererla lejos de allí.**

**- Planeaba algo – concluyó Kaneti.**

_**§[FLASHBACK**__**: "Siete son los pecados capitales, siete las virtudes cardinales, los gatos tienen siete vidas y yo tenía exactamente una semana para cambiar el curso de la mía. Para hacerme valer y dejar claro que ella no era para mí una aventura más.**_

_**Llegamos al lugar, un sitio perdido en un pueblo de nombre impronunciable, después de toda una suerte de combinaciones. Un lugareño nos dejó en nuestra casita de chocolate.**_

_**- ¿Y cuándo viene Beatrice? – preguntó el hombre.**_

_**- Llega a última hora, le daré saludos de su parte – dijo Lisa amablemente.**_

_**- Muy bien, muchas gracias, señorita. – dijo el tipo igual de cordial, y mirándome a mí, mientras se tocaba su visera a modo de despedida, murmuró – Los hay con suerte.**_

_**Entramos partiéndonos de risa. Era una cabañita que recordaba a la de Blancanieves, de una sola planta, pero bastante más grande. Bien provista. El gran salón, que comunicaba por un lateral con una cocina de época, estaba presidido por una chimenea que lucía impecable con leña para dar y regalar. A los lados de la estancia varias puertas. Tres dormitorios. Uno principal, que ocupaba el matrimonio, y otros dos más reducidos. Mención aparte merecía el aseo, enorme, con una imponente bañera que permitía imaginarse muchas cosas.**_

_**- Creo que no nos vamos a aburrir – aseguré convencido.**_

_**- Puedes apostarlo – me secundó mi pecosa.**_

_**- ¿Quién es Beatrice? – pregunté algo confuso.**_

_**- ¡Qué melón tienes! – me regañó Lisa mientras deshacíamos las maletas –, ya te lo conté. Es mi amiga de la facultad, sus padres son los dueños de esta choza.**_

_**- ¡Caray! – exclamé mientras rascaba mi cabeza y confesaba algo frustrado -Lo siento, no me suena el nombre – .¡¡¡Mal íbamos!!!. ¡¡¡ Pretendía conocer a mi conquista en los más ínfimos detalles y ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba su mejor amiga!!!.**_

_**- Es BigMac – precisó Lisa -. ¡¡¡Arrea!!!.¿La gordita BigMac le había dejado la casa?. Estaba resuelto a no hacer más juegos de palabras con el patronímico de las personas.Y menos con su peso.**_

_**- Habrá que cambiarle el alias. A partir de ahora es tu ángel de la guarda – resolví mientras una sonrisa pintaba mis labios.**_

_**- Y el tuyo – se apresuró a corregirme."]§**_

**[…]**

**(1) ****Psiquiatra español de prestigio internacional**

**(2) Segundo libro de la escritora chilena.**

**(3) Poema de Blas de Otero, escritor español**

**(4) Escritora española especializada en la novela romántica.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPíTULO 15: DÍAS DE VINO Y ROSAS (II)**

**Paré un segundo. ¿Para qué escribía esto?. ¿Y por qué lo hacía ahora?. En horario de trabajo, cuando tengo un montón de problemas que afrontar, ¿Por qué me había entrado ese deseo casi compulsivo de tener que rememorar con pelos y señales todo aquello?.**

**Por Rachel. Todo lo que he hecho en el último año ha sido por Rachel. ¡¡¡Tonta de capirote!!!. Eso era. En mi fuero interno siempre pensé que el Jefe de Diagnósticos del hospital que dirigía podría haber sido un padre para mis hijos. Pero ahora es absurdo hasta pensarlo, cuanto si más escribirlo. Pero cuando la niña haga preguntas y le explique su procedencia tal vez quiera saber por**__**qué su madre la acogió estando soltera.**

_**§[FLASHBACK**__** "Estaba en pijama, calentando un poco de leche para tomármela con galletas cuando me llamó. Su voz sonó dulce pero con apremio como si no pudiera esperar. Como si algo inexcusable requiriera mi atención, allí y ahora.**_

_**- ¿Qué quieres? . Me has hecho apagar el fuego y…- me quedé callada.**_

_**- ¿Qué pasa?. ¿No te gusta? – dijo él incorporándose, al acabar "su obra".**_

_**- No…no es eso. – el borde de la bañera repleto de velas encendidas, el chorro de agua caliente cayendo, el olor a sal marina y a rosas lo impregnaba todo.**_

_**- Vamos, ven aquí – su mano acarició mi nuca mientras me besaba con fruición pero sin esa animalidad que había presidido siempre nuestros encuentros. Yo correspondí aunque no podía dejar de temblar. **_

_**- Jamás me han hecho el amor en un lugar así – le dije de repente, mientras notaba sus manos presionando mi cintura.**_

_**- Alguna vez tendría que ser la primera. Además, ¿Quién dijo qué?.**_

_**Me quité la ropa mientras él no dejaba de mirarme. Un mes antes me habría incomodado tanto examen, pero ya no. Era una expresión relajada, tierna, que pocas veces había visto en él. Porque yo también estaba aprendiendo a ver la desnudez masculina de otro modo. Sin la angustia de antes. Tal vez porque Greg House era otro mundo, totalmente diferente al hijo de los Keller. ¡¡¡Estúpido Mathew!!!. Recordaba mis primeras veces con él. Ni siquiera me preguntaba si estaba dispuesta o si me apetecía. Un gesto le bastaba para darme a entender que necesitaba sexo. Y yo, que le quería demasiado, que pensaba que el amor era más dar que recibir, no le decía que no. Aprendí a disfrutarlo a ratos, y él parecía satisfecho si me escuchaba gemir en el asiento trasero de su coche pero, realmente, nunca me dio la iniciativa, porque nunca iniciamos nada en serio en ese terreno.**_

_**- Métete en la bañera y espérame – ordenó House mientras salía corriendo, ya en paños menores, dejándome boquiabierta.**_

_**-¡¡¡ Pillarás una pulmonía y no seré yo la que te baje la fiebre!!! – le advertí elevando la voz mientras le oía abrir el frigorífico.**_

_**- No quiero que me bajes nada, ni siquiera la fiebre – replicó con gesto de sinvergüenza, a la vez que aparecía con una camarera. Cubitera de Möet Chandon (1), zumo de mango y caviar. **_

_**- ¡¡¡Estás loco!!! – grité anonadada – Por eso no querías que te ayudara con tu equipaje. ¡¡¡Traías la bolsa nevera!!!.**_

_**- Sí, estoy loco…Por ti…Pero déjame un sitio…hay ciertas partes de mi hercúlea anatomía que ya están empezando a replegarse.**_

_**- Ya veo – carraspeé y decidí no sacar más punta al acomodó justo detrás de mí, apoyando la espalda en la loza, abriendo sus piernas para dejarme espacio. Fue cuando percibí su tiritona y sus manos heladas, pero aun así dejé que me abrazara."]§ **_

**[…] **

**- ¡¡¡Te la chingaste, House!!! – gritó Lou emocionado, descubriendo la obviedad de mala manera.**

**- Sí, algo que tú no podrás hacer en tu vida – le recordé bastante contrariado.**

**- No seas mal..malo…Lo..Lou – me apoyó la catatónica por desahucio.**

**- Tranquilos, chicos - contemporizó Kaneti.**

_**FLASHBACK**__** : "No quería hacer nada esa noche. No lo que ella suponía. Sólo quería abrazarla, tenerla cerca, sentir su piel, y empaparnos de jabón y espumoso a la luz de las candelas. No había hecho algo así por ninguna mujer. Ni siquiera por la primera chica con la que estuve. Disfrutaba con las féminas, pero todas sabían que no iba en serio. "Gregory House es un alma libre", se decían, y ni siquiera se atrevían a proponérmelo. En el fondo era una posición cómoda. Me usaban tanto como yo a ellas. Pero llevaban algo de razón. La experiencia lo confirmaba: No era capaz de mantener una relación duradera. Seis meses de tonteo, un curso lo máximo, porque siempre sucedía lo mismo, cuando volvían de las vacaciones llegaban colgadas del apolo de turno. Por lo general alguien más joven y bastante más tonto. Ni daban explicaciones ni yo se las pedía.**_

_**A los treinta años mis líos ocasionales eran más leyenda que otra cosa porque buscaba tozudamente la soledad y ya no me preocupaba el hecho de no encontrar mi media naranja. Al fin y al cabo, si la urgencia apretaba los instintos recurría a los remedios habituales. Perfeccioné tanto la técnica que me convertí en ambidextro y elevé a Onán a los altares (2).**_

_**Siempre lo supe. Desde el primer día en que coincidí con ella en aquella maldita aula de endocrinología. Lisa era distinta. **_

_**Tomé en mi mano la copa llena y la rocé. Dio un respingo.**_

_**- ¡¡¡Bobo!!! – rió desconcertada**_

_**- A ver, ésta por mamá – dije acercándole a la boca una pequeña cucharilla cargada con las huevas de esturión.**_

_**- ¿ Cómo sabías que me gustaba el beluga? – indagó demasiado interesada.**_

_**- A todo el mundo le gusta lo bueno – contesté con evasivas.**_

_**- House, sólo una persona sabe que estas delicatessen me pierden – me descubrió.**_

_**- Vale, confieso. Cuando me dijiste que tenías este escondite hablé con Heather…¿Contenta? – no tenía sentido negar la evidencia.**_

_**- ¡¡¡Será bicho…!!! – exclamó pero no la dio tiempo a despotricar más. La agarré de los hombros y la di una aguadilla por sorpresa. **_

_**En venganza, lejos de emerger, se hizo con el mando, me impartió un curso acelerado de buceo a pulmón y ya puesta, acabó comiéndose algo más que las delicias iraníes.**_

_**Suspiré profundamente y cerré los ojos, concentrado en escuchar el tantán desbocado de mi pulso, mientras Lisa acompañaba mi inquietud en el extremo más austral y prominente de mi cuerpo, contentándose con hacer breves recesos en la superficie, lo justo para respirar, contemplarnos arrebolados y deshacernos en más caricias y besos en los lugares más inconvenientes. **_

_**Estaba como ella. También era un neófito. Porque hasta ese día, ninguna mujer se había atrevido a dormirse en mis laureles bajo el agua."]§.**_

**(1) Marca de champán. **

**(2) Personaje bíblico.**


End file.
